Lost Memories Of A Lady
by Mistress Duck
Summary: After a battle gone wrong Ladybug/Marinette lost her memories for the past year. At first things are a little awkward as she tries to remember her friends, but she still tries nevertheless. Along with a lot of help from Adrien and Chat Noir who both are trying to win her over, again.
1. Accident

This wasn't the type of situation Ladybug had ever thought she would be in. Typically when her and Chat fought against an Akumatized person it was a rather short lived battle. However, this time the Akumatized human wasn't going down without a fight. It had started without a warning, but Ladybug and Chat had jumped into action to stop it. The battle started about an hour ago in the park, but once it started endangering others they were quick to lead the Akuma out to a construction zone. Both had thought it was a bright idea, it was away from people and later in the day so no workers would be present. To them it was the best place to finish this battle, but that wasn't the case.

The two were backed into a corner, they were trying to keep it outside of the construction zone itself but they couldn't keep it contained. It was turning into a disaster and the freshly built buildings were taking some pretty hard hits. New foundation was cracked, Wooden beams were now laying flat, heavy machinery was damaged, and both hero's were winded to the point they were taking turns fighting.

At the moment Chat was the one giving the final blows. Finally the Akumatized person was getting worn out and they could see the home stretch. Ladybug threw her yo-yo as the butterfly left the object it was in, excited when it hit the Akuma to purify it. However, her excitement was short lived when she seen Chat flying at her. Typically she was quick enough and moved out of the way in time, but this time she just froze up. Her body didn't know how to react, she was so focused on the Akuma she had missed the fact Chat was flying right at her.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, both knowing there was no way to stop the blow that was to come. Chat rolled in the air, out stretching his arms so he was able to shield Ladybug. When they collided Chat pulled her closer to him, his left hand holding the back of her head as he tucked his head against her left shoulder. His right arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him as Chat smacked against the ground. To be honest he hardly felt the pain when he first hit the ground, his adrenaline was fired up and he was focused on keeping his lady safe.

The two rolled across the dirt, tucked against each other as they tried to get as little injury's as possible. Chat had tried his best to protect Ladybug but when they collided with the brick wall that stopped them, he knew she was hurt. The two still clung to each other, even after a few minutes had passed. The pain had started to catch up to them and Chat slowly pulled himself away from Ladybug. He bit his tongue as his back ached from the hit he took, his green eyes closing for only a moment before he remembered the hit Ladybug had just taken. As if the world had caught up to them his eyes shot open, looking down to his love bug in terror as she laid still.

"My lady?" Chat asked as he tried to clear his head from the tumble. Ladybug slowly opened her eyes, a spaced out look in her eyes as she stared up at him. "Ladybug?" Chat asked again, pulling away a little to give her more room the breath. It was then he felt a warmth running over his left hand and dripping onto the ground below them. A terrified feeling rushed through his body as he pulled his hand away, a crimson red liquid dripping from his hand and onto the ground. At first he had thought it was his own blood but when he seen the red stain on the wall and the pool of blood forming on the ground he realized what had happened.

Right away his hand pressed to the wound on the back of Ladybug's head. He put as much pressure as he could onto the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep his companion awake. "Chat?" His named came from her lips like a sweet red apple being plucked oh so carefully off it's tree branch. He loved when she said his name, but right now all he felt was sadness. She left out a soft whimper as she squeezed her eyes shut, the pain finally hitting her smaller frame.

Chat left out soft pants, his mind scattering in every direction possible. He didn't know what to do, his eyes shot around looking for something to cover her wound but when he seen nothing he panicked more. Even in his panicked state he tried to remain still, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she was. He closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to think. He needed to save her, he needed to make sure she would be alright. While trying to think of a way to save his love bug he failed to see the green light that took over his body.

"Adrien?" Ladybug asked more than said, her eyes a little more focused on the boy before her. Adrien's eyes shot open as he stared down to her in surprise, he never thought he would hear his name come from such sweet lips. For a moment he was happy, a small smile came to his lips as a small cry shook his body. His stomach twisted in worry as he watched her blink rapidly, knowing she was fighting to stay awake.

"You can't fall asleep on me Ladybug." Adrien whispered, adjusting his hand on the back of her head. He knew she was out of it when she didn't even wince at the pain. "Ladybug you can't sleep! Listen to me. You can not fall asleep. Not till I can get help. You can not close your eyes." He cried, blinking as more tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his companions face. Once again Ladybugs eyes drifted shut and he turned to see the Akumatized person they had finished fighting on his phone. Adrien wasn't sure what he was saying but he was assuming he was asking for help.

His eyes shot back to Ladybug who was trying to force her eyes to stay open, he could see her struggle and it only made his heart hurt worse. A red light blinded him for a moment before he realized it was Marinette in his arms and not Ladybug. When the shock hit him he felt what was left of his heart crumble. Not only was he about to lose Ladybug but he was also going to lose Marinette. More tears fell as he rested his forehead against her's, praying for someone, anyone to help her.

"Marinette, listen to me. You can not sleep here, not here. Please Marinette, not here, not now." He cried. Still she didn't budge, her eyes finally staying closed. He held her closer as he cried, repeating the same line over and over again. He placed his hand on her chest, her shallow breathing moving her chest up and down as her heart pounded against her ribs. Adrien felt a little better knowing she was still breathing and alive, yet the pain in his chest wouldn't ease up. He had already lost his mother, he wasn't going to lose the girl he loved too.

"It's okay kitty..." Marinette muttered as she cracked open one of her eyes. She slowly lifted her hand up, resting it on his cheek as he cried. Even when she was slowly drifting to sleep she still rubbed small circles on his cheek. She was the one hurt and in a pool of her own blood and yet she's the one trying to calm him down. Her eyes shut once again, yet her thumb didn't stop moving. "I'm okay, Adrien. I'll be alright..." She muttered, her thumb slowing before her hand fell from his cheek and onto her stomach. Adrien held her close as he finally left out a cry, holding her to him as her blood dripped off the back of his hand.

Everything after that was a blur to Adrien. When help arrived he didn't hear them running over to them, he never heard their sirens coming, he didn't even feel when they were pulling him away from Marinette. All he could do was beg them to save her, telling them she had hurt her head, that she needed help. Two men worked on saving Marinette as two others ran over to help with Adrien. One minute he was with Marinette, holding her in his arms as she bled and the next he was in the hospital begging the doctors to help her. Everything was going so fast once help arrived, it was like a blur of events before he was left sitting alone in his hospital bed.

It all felt like some terrible dream, some horrible nightmare he would have to wake up from. How people looked at them when a teenage girl was rushed in, covered in her own blood as a boy was rushed in closely behind her. All he could do was beg for them to help her, that money wasn't a problem, that no matter what she had to live. He was frantic and was having a whirlwind of emotions hitting him all at once.

Now when it all calmed down and he was in his own hospital room he realized how real it was. How his body hurt, how he was lucky for getting away with such minor bumps and bruises compared to her. He laid his face in his hands as he waited to hear anything on her safety. He felt useless just sitting in the nothing but white room, waiting for someone to tell him if she lived or not. He only lifted his head when he heard someone enter his hospital room, but it only got more real when he seen his father standing in the door way.

"Come Adrien, we're going home."

"Yes, father..."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh goodness, it's been forever since I last wrote. A whole new story in a whole new topic. I really hope it wasn't to bad. I think my writing has improved as well. I sure hope so since I last posted a story.**

 **Anyway, R and R. You know the drill.**

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter is coming soon!**

(Updated this part on 8/13/18!)  
(Updated again 10/14/18)


	2. Lost Memories

Alone she stood in the black void. A void that was silent, dark, cold, and lonely. The world she had come to love so much was gone and now she was alone in this place. Dropping to her knees she left out a cry, one that was so silent she, herself couldn't hear it. No matter how much she cried, no matter how much she screamed, she couldn't hear anything. She was trapped in the soundless and dark void.

Marinette's eyes snapped open as the world around her came rushing back. Taking a breath she was greeted by a blinding white light, one that made her wince in pain. Closing her eyes again she held them shut trying to ease the pain in her skull. One moment she was in a dark void and now she was greeted by a blinding light.

Rolling her head to the side she tried to hide her eyes in her pillow. When the pain settled a little she slowly opened her eyes again. Blinking a few times she tried to clear her clouded vision. When the colors started to come back and the world started to focus she noticed her mother and father at her side. Both had happy smiles on their faces, eyes wide with joy but filled with tears. They were saying something to her but she couldn't hear them.

Their mouths kept moving, as if they were saying the same thing over and over again, yet she still couldn't hear them. Worry started to flood her body, wondering if she had lost her hearing during the night. Closing her eyes once again she lifted her hand up to her forehead, leaving out a grumble as she did so.

"Marinette?" A low voice asked. She knew they were asking for her but it sounded as if they were talking through three sets of plastic bags. "Marinette?" The voice asked again a little more clearly. Forcing open her eyes she lifted her gaze back to her parents. Again their mouths moved but she couldn't catch a word they were saying.

"Stop… The light…" Marinette whispered roughly as she covered her eyes with her hand. She felt a slight pull on the back of her hand but she ignored it, wanting to shield her eyes from that blasted light. A soft click sounded around the room and soon she could hear a soft beeping noise echoing around the room. Pulling her hand away from her face she was happy to be greeted with warm lighting from a rising sun. At least that's what she thought.

Letting her hand rest on her chest she moved her head back into its first position. Blinking a few times she tried to clear the sleep from her eyes. It was then she realized she wasn't at home but in a hospital. Blinking in confusion she started to glance around the room, her eyes darting from corner to corner. She didn't understand what had happened, why she was there.

"What?" She asked as she glanced down at her hand, seeing the IV. Her heart started to pound as panic started to rise in her chest. What had happened that put her in the hospital? Just then all sound seemed to snap back, voices from people in the hallway flooding her ears. Her parents happy cries of joy as their daughter woke up.

"Marinette!" Her mother cried out as she took her daughters cold hand into her own warm one. "Mari." She choked out as tears fell from her cheeks and onto the white sheets. Marinette stared at her for a moment, wondering why her mother looked so worn out and broken.

Worry filled her but instead of asking questions she sent them a gentle smile. She had thought this would ease their tears but it had the opposite effect. Both of her parents burst into more tears and she was left lying in bed, tired, in pain, and confused. "Mama, Papa…" She whispered as a frown pushed itself onto her lips.

"We were so worried." Her father blabbered as he cried. Mari left out a soft chuckle before it turned into a coughing fit. Her throat felt raw, so dry like she hadn't drank anything in days. Her parents were quick to help her sit up and soon it stopped, but it left her feeling dizzy and a little disoriented.

"Good evening Marinette." A voice spoke from her right. Turning her head ever so slightly she watched as a man with a white jacket walked over to her, notepad in hand as he wrote a few things down. "I'm happy to see you awake." He said with a smile. Right away Marinette knew he wasn't an ordinary doctor. He held his head far to high to work with people of her class, even his smile screamed rich. "Do you remember what happened?" He questioned as he stopped at her side.

"What, happened?" She asked back, confusion clear on her face. She felt something being passed to her and she dropped her gaze down to the glass of water in front of her. Her father sent her a smile and she took it, slowly taking a sip. The cold water burnt her throat but it also felt so amazing. "I don't know what you mean." She said, her voice a little better now that she drank something.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked as he wrote down some notes. Mari paused taking a moment to think back. Handing the glass back to her father who then sat it on the table. She swallowed as she tried to remember, closing her eyes.

"I was having a breakdown. It's my first day of school tomorrow. I don't want to make a bad impression." She stated. Opening her eyes again she watched him take more notes. "Why, did something happen to me?" She questioned him back. He paused his notes and left out a soft sigh.

"It seems that you lost your memories of the accident along with the last year of your life." He said with a frown. Taking a step closer he moved down taking her chin softly into his hands and turning her head to the side. "The blow you took to your head must have caused some memory loss. We were expecting it but it seemed very unlikely with how you hit it. But it seems you must have a small case of amnesia." He said as he left her go.

"Amnesia?" she asked in confusion. The doctor nodded and she dropped her gaze back to the bed. She was for sure tomorrow was the first day of school, she had no knowledge of ever going. "I didn't… Walk in front of a car did I? Or fall down an open manhole? I'm such a klutz." She said as she brought a hand back to her forehead, now noticing the bandages around her head.

"Marinette, you were found with Adrien. In the basement of a construction zone…" Her mother said in a soft voice. Mari turned to her in confusion, softly rubbing the bandages around her head.

"Adrien? Whose that? A dog or something? Sounds like a dog name, maybe a cat?" She questioned out loud. Tilting her head she thought about the name, moving her hand down to tap on her chin. "Adrien…" She thought out loud.

"Don't rush it, your memory will come back in due time. For now relax and try to readjust to the world." The doctor said with a smile. "You only lost a year or so, so we can start working on treatments. It shouldn't be hard to restore your memory, depending on the trauma you went through." He stated. Mari slowly nodded her head as the doctor took notes. "Now Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng, let us talk about some treatments and let Marinette rest for a short while, shall we?" He asked her parents. The two shared a worried glance but agreed, standing and kissing their daughter's head.

"We'll return shortly. Okay pumpkin?" Her father said as he walked around her bed. Her mother kissed her head before following her husband. Marinette nodded as she watched them leave, the door softly shutting behind them. Taking this moment alone with only herself as company, she took a deep breath and tried to recall what happened. That was till a soft knock echoed around the room. Her gaze shot to the door as it slowly opened.

"Hey girl." A soft voice spoke from the doorway. Watching, she waited as a small group of kids walked into her room, small smiles on their faces as they walked closer to Mari. Some looked happy others looked worried, it was like a mix of emotions could be seen all at once. "You doing okay? We hear you finally woke up." she said in a happy tone. As she stopped next to the bed the other kids stopped behind her.

"Yes?" Marinette asked more than said. She wasn't too sure how to respond to the question. She was alive but her head was thumping in pain. The group waited quietly behind her, waiting for their leader to do something. This was a little awkward and unsettling for Mari but she tried to ignore it. "Question… Where's mama and papa?The doctor asked them to talk to him but…" Marinette's voice trilled off at her own words. "I'm sorry… I feel like I was hit by a car. I can't remember a thing." She laughed. The others gave each other worried glances.

"You, don't remember?" She asked Mari with a confused yet worried look. Marinette slowly nodded her head as she touched the bandages on her head. "You were… Wait, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"Me? Oh well of course you're talking about me. Who else is in this hospital room with bandages around their head." Marinette snorted. "I was having a meltdown because tomorrow is the first day of the new school year. Chole is in my class this year again and I wasn't to happy knowing I can't escape her." She admitted. "No matter what I can't seem to be lucky enough to forget her, will I?" Marinette smiled sadly. "The doctor said I lost my memories of the last year… So please forgive me if I can't remember your names. At least, yet. But I promise to try and meet you all again and become even better friends!" She called out as she watched the group, begging for them to agree with her.

"I see, so a whole year is it?" the girl smiled before walking over and sitting on the side of Mari's bed. Taking her hand into her own she gave her a bright smile. "Well then, let's start with me! I'm Alya, Aka your best friend~" She smiled proudly.

"My best friend?" Mari asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you then~" She smiled back.

"Oh Mari, you're adorable." Alya chuckled as she tried to refrain from touching Mari to much, worried about hurting her. "Back here we have…" She started as she pointed to the kids behind her. "Nino, Ivan, Alex, Juleka, Rose, Max, Kim, Mylene, and Nathaniel. Please excused Chloe and Sabrina. Sabrina doesn't go anywhere without Chloe, and she said that she, and I quote, 'Doesn't want to smell of a hospital.'." Alya said as she rolled her eyes. Mari nodded her head, already knowing how Chloe is.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming to see me. It's nice to know all of you were thoughtful enough to come say hello, even if I don't remember you…" Marinette smiled kindly.

"So you don't remember anything?" A voice asked from the doorway. Everyone seemed surprised by said voice and whipped around to look at the golden haired boy in the doorway. Marinette blinked a few times, watching as the young boy walked into her room. A frown was on his face as he scanned over her sorry state. Yet, he didn't look in perfect shape either. He had a few bandages on him but nothing extreme like Mari.

"No, I'm sorry…" Marinette said, pausing to remember the golden haired boys name. However, she was unable to recall his name from the names Alya had told her. "Who are you again?" She asked rather bluntly. The tension in the air grew thick as the kids stood between her and him, backs straight and eyes clouded over in worry. Was she somehow connected to this boy in a way? Why did everyone become so tense when she asked that question, they hadn't when she asked them.

With this question Alya stood up, ushering the others for the door. The golden haired boy stepped aside and the class left, Alya shutting the door behind them as they left. The room fell quiet and the boy slowly walked up to Mari, worry shining in his eyes. However, even after seeing him up close she still couldn't recall his name.

"I'm Adrien." He said as he stopped at her side, rubbing the back of his head. A blush came to his cheeks, almost as if he was embarrassed by her question. To be honest he was rather cute, so shouldn't it be Marinette who was blushing?

"I recall hearing your name a few times since I woke up… I am only aware I was with you when the accident happened… But I don't remember your name or who you are… I'm sorry…" She whispered as she dropped her gaze down to the bed. "No one has told me what happened… I was hoping meeting you, you would tell me." She said slowly lifting her gaze back to him, tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

Adrien seemed to have a heartbroken look come to his face for a split moment before it changed to a pitiful look. He tried to hide it but Mari caught it, she knew there was something more to them, but she didn't know what it was. Stepping up to her bed he took a seat on the side, taking her cold hand into his own warm one. Lifting it up he kissed the back of it, making her cheeks heat up with a dark red blush.

"I am at your service, Princess." He said in a voice just above a whisper. His eyes ever so slightly looking up to her. Marinette felt her cheeks burn more as her heart pounded against her ribs. She pulled her hand away, holding it in her other before pressing them against her burning cheeks.

"Oh, you cute are! I mean, are you cute. No! I mean, oh I am idiot such." She stuttered out. Adrien laughed at her adorable word scramble, thankful she was still her old self. Even if she lost her memories of him.

"I guess I should say thank you." Adrien said with a soft smile. "You've always been the type to trip over your words when you talked to me. It's only as of late you started to settle down. However, I guess starting over is alright too." He said with a short nod. Marinette quietly nodded back, still hiding her burning cheeks. However, she was taken down when a sharp pain shot through her skull. Grabbing her head she left out a pained whimper.

"Marinette? Do you need a nurse? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have excited you so soon." Adrien apologized as he stood up. Bowing her head she shook it, rejecting his offer for a nurse. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. After a few seconds the pain passed and Mari slowly lifted her gaze up to him, a small smile on her lips.

"It's alright, it passed. You had nothing to do with it. It's normal to have pain if you smacked your head hard enough to lose your memories of the last year." She laughed lightly. Rubbing her light pink cheeks she looked up to him cutely.

"Here!" Adrien called out as he stood straight up. Mari tilted her head in confusion as he reached into his pocket, grabbing something and holding it out to her. In his hand was two little red stud earrings. Slowly she took them from him, her hand pausing in his own as she held them.

"They are pretty, thank you." She said as she pulled her hand away, a little hesitant. "Did you buy them for me?" She asked him. Adrien shook his head in response.

"Oh, no! You had them before we met. I think you got them just before school started. That morning we met… You've always had them in, you lost them in ba-" Adrien stopped at the word battle, pausing to rephrase. "When we were attacked. You lost them and after I was sent home I went back to find them. I've been keeping them safe till you woke up." Adrien lied. Mari nodded her head, a smile on her lips as she looked at the earrings.

"Sorry, I should be… Ya know… Get going. It's late and you need your rest." he said as he took a step back. Mari lifted her gaze up to him, almost begging him not to leave her side and to leave her alone. Adrien had never been so embarrassed in his life but just the thought of her being Ladybug was enough to make him stutter.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled happily to him. "Adrien." She spoke it so softly it made his heart stop. Her lips moving oh so perfectly to pronounce every syllable of his name. His heart was pounding in his chest as he backed his way to her door. Nodding he stiffly turned fully around and opened the door stepping out and speed walking away. Marinette just sat in her bed, giggling over the cuteness of the boy. Rather he was her boyfriend or not she was pleased with herself for picking out such a cutie.

Leaning back in her bed she rolled the earrings around in her hand. Picking one up she inspected it, rolling it around between her fingers as she watched the glimmer from the sunset outside shine off them. As much as she wanted to put them in she didn't, not wanting to get into trouble for wearing them if she needed to get some tests done.

"My lady." A voice spoke from the window to her left. Marinette whipped her head around in shock at the sudden voice. Sure this made her dizzy but she could care less seeing as there was a boy dressed as a black cat in her hospital room window. She watched as he climbed into her room, sitting on the windowsill of the open window.

"How did you?" She asked as she looked around the room. She had started to wonder if she was going crazy. Had he passed by her without her noticing or did he really climb the whole way up to the fifth floor by hand? He just shrugged as he jumped down, walking over to her like he was some big shot.

"I'm happy to see you awake." He chimed as he walked over, his hands outstretched as he made his way over to her. Marinette couldn't help but giggle at his actions. "You still haven't put them in?" He asked as he paused his walking, pointing to the earrings in her hand.

"I don't… I don't want the doctors to say I can't wear them or become upset with me for wearing them. I'm not sure what type of tests and scans they will be doing, so I shouldn't change anything on my body right now… I feel empty without them in but, I don't want to cause trouble for the doctors. I don't want them taken from me… Because they are important.. I think so at least…" She muttered as she turned to look up to the boy before her.

"I see. Oh right! I heard you talking earlier… You might not remember me, but my name is Chat, Chat Noir." He stated as he bowed to her. Marinette gave him a slight smile as she reached out, taking his hand into her own and pulling it closer to her. She then placed the earrings in his hand and folded it up, making sure the earrings wouldn't fall from in his hand.

"Chat Noir, I think.. You also know me… I feel like, a whole lot better than any of the others I met today. You're very trustworthy, I feel like I can trust you, even if I don't remember you. So till I can get my memories back, please, take care of them." She smiled. Chat nodded his head in shock, his eyes shining with love at her words.

He softly put out his hand, cupping her cheek as he rubbed it with his thumb. A sad look coming to his face as he stared down at her. That look told her that it wasn't just Adrien there on the day she lost her memories. She knew from this look that Chat was there as well.

"You wouldn't happen to be the kitty I was chasing after, before I got into this accident, would you?" She asked him, giving him a questioning look.

"Depends on what type of chase you mean, my lady? I've been chasing after you for a lot longer than you have me. If I could have you, I would have taken you a long time ago. I would have taken you away from all of this so, very long ago. You're so strong, so powerful, so wonderful, amazing, perfect in everyway! You're everything I want and more. And when you get your memories back, I will make sure my feelings don't ever go unnoticed again. I almost lost you once…" Chat said as he lowered his head onto her shoulder.

"I don't ever want to lose you again, Marinette." he stated softly.

"Thank you Chat." She said as she lifted her arms up, wrapping them around his neck and hugging him to her shoulder. Chat melted into her embrace his arms wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled her. "Please, Chat… Don't leave me alone…" Marinette said as she started to shake. "I don't understand what's happening, I don't remember anything…" She choked out. Hot tears spilled from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and dripping into his blond hair.

"I want to remember… I want to remember you, Adrien, Alya… I want to remember everyone and everything I did in the last year." Her voice cracked causing Chat to tighten his hold around her waist. "I feel things for some people and nothing for others, I know, I know them but I can't remember them and it's scary…" Marinette said as she lowered her head so she was lying it against Chat's. Chat stayed snuggled on her lap, giving her a light purr in order to make her feel better. "I want to remember you most of all." She whispered against his ear.

"Why?" He simply asked, scared of what she might respond back with. Did she want to remember how many times he had failed her? How many times he's done something stupid and caused mayhem? Did she want to remember how many times she's gotten hurt because of him? How many times they got their butts handed to them because of his mistakes? What was so special about him that made her want to remember him more than Adrien? Adrien was a perfect child, a boy all girls screamed over. Yet, Chat was the superhero. He was funny and kind, but enjoyed being in the spotlight, but also liked being by her side more than anything.

He wasn't a leader like Adrien, he just wanted to be a follower to Ladybug. He enjoyed the spotlight yes, but he liked being with her and following her anywhere. He loved Ladybug, he wanted to protect her, yet he couldn't.

"Because, you're different. Alya is my best friend. I know that deep in my heart. I know I like Adrien, I don't know what we had, if we had anything at all outside of the classroom… The way they acted it was like I had forgotten my boyfriend or something… But it's all so different with you. I'm happy, I can just be me. I don't have to act, I can just…" Marinette stopped as she thought over her words. Chat slowly pulled away from her, his green eyes filled with tears as he stared up to her. Mari blinked warm tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried not to cry.

"Like me? How about adore me? Have a crush on me? Anything I can be even a little hopeful about?" Chat asked giving her a toothy smile. Mari giggled at his words, raising a hand and wiping her eyes. Sniffling she moved her free hand down, softly resting it on Chat's cheek before moving it down to stroke his chin, like you would do with a real cat.

"You're such a good kitty, aren't you?" She asked with a small smile. Chat chuckled at her words, his ears twitching as he purred. "Thank you." She said to him. Chat hummed happily his purrs growing louder before he heard something. He could hear someone coming to her room, his ears twitching as he pulled away. Turning to the door he stood up, smiling at her before giving her a two finger salute.

"I gotta go, my lady. I'll stop by and see you later tonight, okay? Don't push yourself and try not to remember too much at a time, okay?" He asked as he backed up to the window. Marinette nodded happily as he turned, climbing back onto the windowsill and getting ready to jump. "Then farewell~" he chimed as he leaped off the edge.

Just as he vanished from sight the doctor walked back into the room with her parents. She turned to them, giving them a bright smile. For the first time since she woke up she gave her first true smile. Her parents seemed to become excited to see this. Walking over to her they gave her soft hugs, being careful of her injuries and IV.

"You'll be able to come home tonight sweetheart. However, the doctors want to start you in therapy, to help till your memories come back. We are still going to help you at home, but this will be monitored and safer for you. Till they know how these memories will affect you." Her dad said with a smile.

"We aren't sure when they will come back, it could be tomorrow, a few days, next week, a month, a year." The doctor stopped before he said anymore. Everyone who was in the room knew there was a chance she could never remember the last year, but they were hoping they were wrong.

"I understand." Marinette stated as she nodded her head. In her heart she knew she couldn't push herself. Yet, a part of her longed to know who Chat really was and why she trusted him so much.

* * *

 **A/N: I so had this written by the time I posted the first one. I couldn't help myself. When I have nothing to do my hands just get to work on writing. I hope it wasn't to bad or rushed. Thanks for reading! R and R for more!**

 **(Updated 10/25/18)**


	3. Best Friends To The End

Marinette puffed out her cheeks as laid half way under her Chaise longue. For the past fifteen to twenty minutes she had been trying to find things around her room to help restore some of her memories. So she started high and finished low, being why she was under her chaise lounge now. Leaving out a sigh she slowly crawled back out, sitting back as she dusted off her stomach. So far she had found a few albums, some class photos, a journal, and lots of pictures of Adrien. Yet so far not a single thing helped restore even a minute of her lost time.

Turning back she glanced at the pile of things she had started in the middle of her room. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she stared at it with dashed hopes. She had been so sure something would have triggered a memory but nothing did. Even when she stared as hard as she could at the pictures not a single memory came to mind. Even after reading her journal she couldn't remember even writing such things.

Now she was sure nothing in the pile would help her restore her memory. Sure she was able to collect a lot in such little time but most of it was just pictures of Adrien, who she was now assuming was a model. She wasn't sure what the two of them had going but it was pretty awkward to have so many pictures of him all over her room. Heck, she even found one under her pillow. Leaving out a worn out and defeated moan she stretched her body across the floor, finally giving up. That was till she heard a knock coming from her bedroom door.

"Come in." she called out. The door was pushed open and soon the girl from the hospital popped up, standing half way through the doorway. "Oh, Alya right?" Marinette asked with a light smile. Rubbing the back of her head. She felt a little happy to see her, almost excited in an odd way. When she hit the sore spot in the back of her head she winced, dropping her hand but never letting her smile falter.

"Hey, hey Mari! I know it's late and you're probably tired..." Alya started as she stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I just wanted to come over and check on how you were doing. I didn't think they would leave you out of the hospital so soon, but I guess I was wrong huh?" She laughed as she made her way over to her best friend. Marinette slowly nodded her head, shifting her gaze from the girl to the pile in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, they wanted to do more tests, a lot more tests, but no matter how many they did they couldn't find anything wrong with my head. Seeing as I didn't have anything physically wrong with my brain, they couldn't legally keep me there without my parents permission. Of course they wanted to bring me home as soon as possible and when they gave them the option they took it. So now I'm back home, snug as a bug in a rug~." Marinette chimed happily. "They didn't want me to leave but my parents insisted I would be safe here at home. They didn't want me spending another night away from home, locked away in some hospital room. So they decided to bring me home and I quote. 'Feed you like a person, not like a wounded animal.' At least that's what papa said." She finished with a chuckle. Alya couldn't help but laugh with her at her words.

"Yeah sounds like your parents alright." She said as she walked over to the small pile of things laying in the middle of the room. Raising an eyebrow she pointed to it. "You trying to remember something?" She asked. Marinette nodded her head as she scooted closer to the pile, biting her bottom lip as she stared at it.

"Yeah, but all I can find are some class photos, a journal with nothing important in it, and a lot of pictures of Adrien. Mostly pictures of Adrien..." She muttered as she picked up a stack of photo's of the boy. "Question, did I like him or something? What did I like about him? He seems like an everyday normal guy, but then again he also looks like some model..." Marinette sighed before turning to look up to her friend. Alya couldn't hide the shock on her face as she stared down at her.

"Oh, Adrien?" She asked leaving out a semi awkward laugh. "Yeah girl, you loved him. You guys are like my OTP, my ship, I need to see it sailed, but he's rather oblivious to your feelings. I tried to convince you to ask him out, but you could never say what you wanted to say. It always came out like you were speaking like Yoda or something." Alya summed up, her hands moving with every word that left her mouth. Marinette nodded as she watched her friends dramatic movements. "It was cute to be honest. Yet, he was always so clueless as to how you really felt. It was a love story I wanted to see a happy ending too." Alya chuckled.

"I see, So I did like him... I guess that explains why I have so many pictures of him. Alright, well that's one thing you helped me clear up." Marinette smiled. "I have so many questions that I need answered, but I also know I shouldn't push myself to much... As much as I want to ask you question after question I just..." she slowly trilled off as she lowered her head in defeat. "I just need to take my time. So please be patient with me Alya." tears stung at her eyes as she said that. She hated to make everyone wait but she knew she couldn't force herself either.

"It's okay Mari." Alya said as she sat next to her, softly resting her hand on top of her friends head. Marinette glanced up to her before she was pulled into a soft hug, one that was warm and filled with love. "Take your time. There is no need to rush perfection, I'll help you in what ever way I can. Till then just stick by my side and I'll guide you in the right direction." She whispered. Marinette's eyes went wide at her words, warm tears spilling from her eyes.

Here she was unable to recall anything with this girl who claimed to be her best friend. Yet, she was so patient and understanding. She was truly a great best friend and Mari hatted that she couldn't recall a single memory with her. It pained her to know her best friend is fighting so hard to stay in her life, when she can't even remember her. This was something Marinette would never trade, even for the world. She was finally able to call someone her true best friend.

"Thank you..." Marinette whispered back. Closing her eyes she snuggled closer to her friend, letting her head rest on her shoulder as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Don't cry Mari, it's okay." Alya said as she held her closer, sinking farther against the floor. "I'm not going any where. I'll be right here by your side, no matter what you need. I'll answer all your questions and bring you back to the surface when the water gets to rough. You can depend on me Marinette. That's what BFF's are for, girl." Alya stated with a smile. Marinette could only nod her head slowly, sobs shaking her body at her friends kind words.

After the tears had stopped and Marinette had calmed down Alya left for the night. She made sure Marinette knew how to contact her and told her that no matter what time of day she would always answer. Marinette was thankful for that and made sure Alya knew she was. Of course she always got a 'No problem' or 'It's cool Mari' from her, but she knew Alya was just as happy to have her best friend back as she was.

Still sitting on the floor Marinette took another look around her room. She had wondered if she had missed something, something that would help her at least get one minute of her memories back. She was begging her brain to think, to help her find something, anything to help. Leaving out a defeated sigh she lowered her head. She was tired, she was in pain, her eyes were burning, she just wanted to sleep and remember everything.

Getting up from her spot she headed for the steps that led up to her bed. It was calling for her, begging her to snuggle into it's warm sheets and sleep off the pain. Smiling to herself she crawled into it snuggling into it's softness. Everything in her body seemed to relax. Shoving her head into the pillow she left out a happy sigh. Her body felt light, so relaxed, so pleased with her decision to sleep.

"Marinette!" A high pitched voice screamed from the darkness. Marinette sat up in her bed, her heart pounding in her chest. Glancing around she noticed her room was dark, telling her the sun had yet to rise. Panting she tried to calm her breathing. She didn't know what was happening but she felt as if something was missing. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew it was gone and she missed it dearly.

"I don't understand..." she whispered to herself. Moving to the end of her bed she took a look around her room. She felt as if she was going crazy, hearing a voice when she was alone in her room like this. Had it been a memory trying to form? She lifted her hand to her ear, feeling the two holes in them before leaving out a tired sigh, letting her hand drop back to her lap.

Sitting back in the middle of her bed she took a breath, glancing once again around her room. She waited and waited for the voice to speak again but when it didn't and her eyes became heavy for sleep she decided to give in. Curling back into bed she snuggled up against her still warm sheets, wondering who the voice belonged too. Laying there for a few minutes she finally started to slip back into the warm darkness of sleep.

"Please, wake up."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. I just wanted to write short chapter between Alya and Mari. I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait! So R and R everyone!**

 **(Updated on 10/27/18)**


	4. A True Love Story

"If only I wasn't so reckless! If only I wasn't so freaking stupid! If I just protected her better!" Adrien yelled as he paced back and forth in his room. Pulling at his blond locks he shut his eyes tightly, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. All those memories came flooding back to him, playing like a movie in his head.

The way Ladybug looked when she was thrown at him, her eyes wide in surprise as she tried to get him to move out of the way. He remembered how her mouth moved to warn him but he couldn't hear her in that dreaded moment. How blood leaked from her skull as he held her, how her bluebell eyes closed as she lost consciousness. He remembered how her warm blood covered his hands, how they were rushed into the hospital, the doctors yelling orders at each other. He remembered how angry his father looked when he had first arrived. He remembered the worried look in his eyes as he checked on his only son, it was heart breaking. He had never seen his father so close to tears, well, ever since his mother had vanished.

Rubbing his eyes he left out a tired sigh. His mind was a wreck, his body still in pain, yet he couldn't stop moving. Stopping mid step he realized Plagg hadn't interrupted him. He hadn't stopped him from blaming himself, he hadn't stopped him from remembering that day. Turning around he noticed his small friend sitting on his desk, Ladybugs Miraculous hugged to his chest. Adrien had been so caught up in blaming himself for everything and making himself feel terrible he hadn't taken his small friends feelings into account. Not once did he ask how this would effect Plagg.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked walking over to him. The small black cat slowly lifted his gaze up to him, tears forming in his eyes as he held the Miraculous closer to his body. "It's not like you to get emotional on me... Are you alright?" Adrien asked softly before taking a seat. Plagg swallowed the lump in his throat as he brought up a paw, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Don't mind me. I just, I don't... Like being around when I can't feel her..." Plagg muttered. Adrien frowned at the others words, tilting his head as he waited for him to go on. "You don't understand... Just forget whatever I said... It's not anything special." Plagg said, his voice just above a whisper. He brought his legs closer to him, holding the earrings tightly against him.

"Well then... Help me understand." Adrien said, determined to understand his friend more. Plagg turned to him, looking up to him before snuggling the earrings. Smiling to himself he took a deep breath, getting ready to explain why he was so upset.

"Once upon a time." Plagg started. Adrien raised a brow but didn't stop him, leaning onto his desk as he listened. "There once lived a beautiful princess. She was a shining star in anyone's eyes. She was a proper lady, a princess that was only worthy of the finest things in life."

* * *

A young lady sat on the side of her bed, watching the moon raise over the city as another young girl brushed out her long black locks. She had everything any woman her age would want. She had fair skin, hair as dark as the night, shining blue eyes, money, and a family filled with love. No matter where she went her luck would follow and people loved her for it. She was a princess, one who loved the color red. She loved long walks and trying out new sweets her father brought to her from different countries.

"My lady, I am done." the girl from behind her stated. She nodded her head slowly, lifting a hand to dismiss her. Climbing off her bed she gave a short bow before leaving the room. The young girl still kept her gaze locked onto the city so far below her room. Walking over to her windows she pushed them open, breathing in the fresh air. The cool summer breeze was something she loved more then anything she owned. She just loved how it smelt of rain and flowers.

"I have everything I could ever dream of." she whispered to herself. "I have money, Love, Beauty, Luck. Everything everyone wants." She sighed. Leaning onto her windowsill she watched as the candles that lit up rooms were blown out. Families were off to sleep, leaving only the sweet silence of the night behind them. Closing her eyes she took another deep breath of air before pulling away from her window. Lifting her hands she gripped the sides of the frames moving to push them closed, so she to could sleep away the cool night in safety.

As she was about to close them she noticed something. Something that hadn't been there before. There was something new in the air and she wondered what it could have been. Stopping, she pulled open her windows once again, glancing out once more to the city below. Scanning the rooftops she waited for something, anything to show up. A part of her wanted to see something, to have some form of new excrement in her life. It was then she noticed someone jump onto a nearby roof. He was dressed in such dark clothing she hardly caught sight of him.

"Excuse me!" She called out to him. It was as if her body had moved on it's own. Out stretching her hand she waved to the person, trying to get them to stop. Just as she expected they stopped, turning up to look at the fair princess. Moving up their hands they pulled down their hood reviling himself to her. She was unable to find the words she wanted to speak. She was so struck by this man's roughness she had lost all words. A woman born and raised to a noble family had found herself star struck by a rough young man.

"Princess." He said in a low voice. Bowing his head he waited for her to excuse him. He wasn't stupid, if he had left now he knew she would have him beaten till he was bloody. That was how noble families were after all.

"Come here." she instructed him. The man gave her a look of confusion before nodding slowly and climbing his way up to her window. Sitting on the windowsill he watched as she looked him over. His pale skin was dirty and covered in scares, unlike her fair and spotless skin. His black locks were short and messy, unlike her own black hair that was long and neat. He was dressed in a dark black outfit, one that made him blend into the night. As to where she was dressed in a bright red gown, one that would make her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Yes my lady?" the man questioned. He had started to become uneasy under her stare. She seemed to notice this however and gave him a warm smile. The mans eyes widened at the beautiful sight before him.

"You... What is it you are doing? Hopping around the roofs like you are some stray cat." The princess asked. The man bowed his head, feeling as if she was about scold him for acting like some thief. "I'm just curious as to how you're so quick. You seem like a man who would do great in battle." she stated with a smirk. The man before her seemed shocked by her words.

"I am a man of many talents, my lady. However, I am no knight. I am a man who uses his skill to fight but not for the greater good. I use it to keep our city safe, so you are free to do as you please." he stated. Getting up from the windowsill he bowed, taking her soft hand into his rough one. Kissing the back of it he took a step back, pulling his hood back over his head. "I am sorry to have bothered you for this long. I must return to my job. Good night, Princess." the man whispered turning to leap from the window. He was only stopped when he felt a hand grab the back of his cape.

"Please, wait." The Princess whispered. The man glanced back to her, a sad look shining in his eyes. "Promise me you will come back. My life is boring, I might have everything but I do not own excitement." she spoke softly. The man gave her a small smile as he turned taking her hand into his own, a look of happiness spreading across his face.

"Tomorrow night, I promise you I will return. I will take you from here and show you the world. Everything you could ever dream of is right out there. I can return you home by morning." he stated. The Princess had a smile come to her face as she listened to his words. She had felt a pounding in her chest, a happiness no one else had ever made her feel before.

"In return for this excitement, I will give you gold." she said with a proud smile. The man nodded his head accepting the offer.

With that they shared a goodbye. Both excited for the next night to come, and the next, and the next. No matter how many nights passed she would never get tired of the new places she got to see. Before the sun would rise she would be returned home, acting as if she had slept the whole night away.

Then after months of leaving, exploring the night and tasting excitement. The man had vanished. He hadn't come back to take her out. He never showed up to even tell her goodbye. Just as fast as he came into her life he had left.

The princess became depressed over this. She became to hate the man. He had promised her the world and yet he had lied. She wanted to yell at him,she wanted to hate him but she couldn't. Her heart had grown fond of him. She had fallen in love with him, tricking herself into thinking they could have a life together.

It was as if her luck had finally ran out. He no longer showed up. She fell into a depression, and soon was told she was to marry a man who lived in a near by city. She had screamed and cried that she had not wanted this to happen, but her father refused to accept anything but a yes.

Hating herself and the man who had scorned her, she turned away from the world. She no longer cared about her looks or her money, she had only wanted him back.

She was forced to look nice, she was forced to smile, and she was forced to like the man who she had never met. Then on the day she was to meet her husband to be she locked herself away. She refused to dress nice, to smile, to play the part of a perfect princess again.

"My daughter please, just give him one look! He is a man of great wealth! He is a man whom you two will have perfect children with. He can read, he can write, he is perfect for you my dear!" her father tried to reason. Knocking on the door to his daughters room he tried to get her to come out. Still she refused, not wanting to bother with a man who she would never love. Her heart had belonged to the man of the night, not this man of wealth.

"My lady, please. Give me one look, if you do not wish to marry me then so be it. I will leave you alone." the man called out to her. The princess seemed to think over his deal. All it took was one look for him to leave her alone? Why had they not offered that sooner? He could be gone by now and she could go back to waiting for her knight of the night.

Leaving her bed she walked to her door. Taking in a short breath she rubbed the tears from her eyes. All she had to do was take one look and she would be left to willow in her self pity. Opening the door she lifted her head proudly. Looking into the green eyes she had seen countless times before.

A young man stood before her. One dressed in clothes as dark as the night. His neat short black locks framing his face perfectly. His light skin clean but scared. His deep green eyes she could spend hours looking into. This was him, this was the man she had loved. He had met with her every night till he became rich from her gold. He used his money to worm his way into her father's business, to buy them a house in the country. He had done so much, just to win her father over and get his blessings.

Tears came to the girls eyes as she lept into the man's arms. Her face snuggling into his shoulder as she hugged him around the neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. Holding her as she cried into his dark clothes.

This was the man she had fallen in love with. This was the man who changed himself to be with her. This was the love she had always wanted and this, was the life she wanted to live.

* * *

"After that they spent their life together. They were hardly seen apart. Others were jealous of the loved they shared. Yet, she couldn't bare the child they had always wanted. He still loved her, still spent every waking moment with her, even when she passed he lived on. Others thought he was crazy when he would talk to her grave but they knew love made you do crazy things." Plagg went on. "Even when he to had passed, they were reborn together. She had waited for him, waiting till she could hold him one more time and even after that life, she waited again, and again..." Plagg finished.

"So ladybugs miraculous is just as important to you as Ladybug is to me?" Adrien asked. Plagg nodded his head slowly as he got up, walking to the middle of the desk.

"No matter how many times we witnessed death. No matter how many times we were torn apart from each other. We always found each other and shared happy moments. It wasn't often she got to live without me by her side. I was loyal to her, and she was to me. Tikki is my everything." Plagg stated. Adrien left out a sigh as he crossed his arms on his desk, laying his chin on them.

"So what do you want me to do?" He questioned. Plagg just shook his head, sitting down as he pulled the earrings closer to his body.

"Get Ladybug to trust you. To remember you again. Without her we can't fight. We need her to purify the Akuma." Plagg stated. Adrien nodded his head, understanding how serious the situation really was. "Till now we haven't had any attacks, but that might just be because we are being led into a fake sense of security. If he thinks or knows that Ladybug is out of the game he can come back, stronger than he was before. Without her we will be tossed into a corner and be unable to escape." Plagg stated.

"Yeah you're right..." Adrien muttered as he sat up. "Alright Plagg! Operation get Marinette to remember Chat Noir, start!" he called out jumping up to his feet. Plagg nodded his head, sitting down the earrings as he flew up into the air. "Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I was hoping it would be a little longer but it's also A little side story-ish but still good. R and R!  
(Updated on 10/27/18)**


	5. So Romance Blooms

Marinette left out a sigh as she leaned back in her desk chair. Balancing a pencil on her nose she tried to think up something to draw. She had so many new clothing ideas, yet none seemed to flow onto the sketch book before her. So instead of pushing her brain to make it draw down the ideas she had. She decided to just chill out and try to balance a pencil on her nose. It worked better than she expected to say the least.

"Oh my lady~" A voice sung from above her. Blinking she tilted her head back to see Chat standing over her, a toothy grin on his face. Her nose twitched causing the pencil she had worked so hard to balance, to fall. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt a moment between you and this pencil? If I am unwanted I can just come back."

"No!" she called out interrupting him. Chat blinked his green eyes, a happy smile on his face. "I mean, no Chat. You're fine." She smiled moving her hand up to pet him. Stopping she thought about her actions. Up till now it felt as if she always treated him like some playful kitten, but he was a human after all. At least she thought he was a human. Really he could have been some furry she was secretly friends with and that's why he snuck around to see her. Maybe they had some odd relationship and she was secretly sleeping with him well lying to her best friend about it!

"My lady?" Chat asked, slightly worried. His hands held the back of her chair up, keeping her from falling backwards. Marinette blinked, her blue eyes still on Chat. She had started to think such crud thoughts that she had forgotten that her hand was half way to the side of his face. Her cheeks burned a light red as she sat up turning in her chair. Chat sat the chair back down, taking a step back as to avoid getting his legs knocked out from under him.

"I'm sorry! My mind started to wonder! I've been doing that a lot since I was released from the hospital last night! Oh goodness. I am so sorry!" she called out bowing her head. Chat chuckled as he stretched out his hand, laying it softly on top of her blackish/blue locks. Marinette lifted her gaze but not her head. Peeking through her bangs she watched as he laughed at her. She had started to really wonder what type of bond they had, had before her accident. "Chat?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Yes, princess?" he asked pulling his hand back. He seemed to be worried, almost as if he had thought he had hurt her. As much as her head hurt it wasn't that easy to set it off. It mostly happened when she forgot about her wound, itching it or rubbing it on accident.

"I know this sounds bad, but... What kind of bond did we have? Was it just a simple friendship or am I just... Putting fake memories into my head to make myself feel better?" she asked. Chat turned his gaze away from her. A frown pushing it's way onto his face as he thought back. How many times had he asked himself that question. Had his lady ever liked him the way he had liked her? If it was him who had taken the blow like he had planed, would she have told him they were just friends? Or would she tell him they were team mates, the Yin and Yang of this crazy world.

"Don't ever fear asking me questions Marinette." Chat stated as he moved back, taking a seat on her couch. "We were... Well complicated. I like to think we were friends, but I feel like you wanted us to just stay partners. To be honest I have the biggest crush on you, but it's as if your heart belongs to someone else..." Chat muttered.

"Are you talking about Adrien?" Marinette asked. Chat seemed to perk up at her words, his ears twitching as he watched her. Marinette smiled sadly to him, getting up from her seat and making her way to where he sat. Chat moved a little to the side as she took a seat, only to be greeted by a warm hug. She pushed her face into his chest as she hugged him, her hands holding her arms as she held him around the waist. Chat felt his heart pound in his chest at the small action. He never expected her to hug him, at least not like this.

"Adrien... So... That's who it is..." Chat muttered moving to hug her back. Marinette never answered him, she never responded, she never denied his words. As Adrien he was on cloud nine, screaming and cheering at the thought of having Marinette to himself. As chat however, he felt like his world was ripped apart. A part of him hoped that she would like him better this way. He wanted her to like him as this funny, outgoing, pun happy, mess up. Not some golden child with daddy issues.

"If I had to pick right now between you and him? I would pick you. It's not a matter of who I find better looking. I hardly know you two. To be honest I don't know a lot about Adrien, he hasn't talked to me really. I don't know if it was something I had done, or if it's the guilt of what happened but it's really starting to piss me off." Marinette growled pulling away from Chat.

"Huh?" Chat asked a look of horror coming to his face. Marinette stood up from her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean think about it." She said looking at Chat with a look that could kill. "People keep saying I liked him, they say that I was with him when my accident happened, they keep telling me things about him. I just don't understand! What's so great about him. He seems like some perfect child and I just don't understand! Why was he with me? Me of all people? I mean have you met me!? I'm a mess up, I trip over my own two feet, I am always late for school, I drop things all the time, and as far as I know I speak like Yoda when around him!" Marinette yelled in anger.

"Yoda?" Chat asked with a forced smile. He truly wasn't sure what was happening right now. Was he to make her feel better about herself, or was he to fear her? There were so many emotions floating around his brain. A part of him rather excited to see her so mad.

"I'm just saying. I don't think he will ever like me in the same way I ever liked him." Marinette sighed. Chat laughed awkwardly at the thought. If only she knew what he knew. "I'm not a model, I fall all the time, I am just some huge mess up! Someone like me can never have someone so perfect as Adrien Agreste!" she stomped her foot before stopping her rant. Everything seemed to stop in that moment, including her anger.

"Something wrong princess?" Chat asked, acting as if he was walking on egg shells. Marinette seemed so spaced out it was almost scaring him. Standing up he put a hand on her shoulder, wondering if he should try to snap her out of it. It was like she was spaced out, as if she was watching some kind of movie in her head. Blinking she glanced up to Chat a slight realization swimming in her shining blue eyes.

"No one has told me his last name yet." She whispered. Perking up at her own words she turned running to her desk. Shuffling through the papers on her desk she pulled out a small pile of pictures. "Agreste! He's my favorite fashion designer! Chat, look, look!" Marinette called out turning with the pictures of Adrien. Chat had a smile come to his face, feeling a little awkward at seeing the pictures of himself. Marinette ran over to him forcing him to sit back on the couch as she shuffled through them, finding one picture of Gabriel Agreste. "Him, him!" she cheered well pointing to the picture repeatedly.

"You must really be a big fan of his father?" Chat asked more than said, still feeling a little awkward. It was true he knew that Marinette knew his father, in fact she seemed like the type who would follow all his work. Helping her to inspire her own clothing line. To be honest he loved Marinette's clothes and on a few occasions wanted to show them off to his father. He wanted him to see how talented she was, for her to have her dream job as a designer for him. Yet, he could never bring himself to do so. He worried the work would ruin her, take away the smile he came to love so much.

"I am." she said a little more calm. "That means, Adrien is his son." Marinette smiled, she was so happy. But Chat didn't feel the happiness. He could get so jealous sometimes. To think she got so excited over someone as rude as his father. He was selfish, he wanted her to remember him, he didn't want her to waste her thoughts on him of all people. "Chat, you're such a great person." she chimed as she stood up, a smile still on her face.

"Why me? I'm reckless, stupid, and I got you hurt..." he muttered bowing his head. Marinette left out a sigh as she sat back down letting the pictures rest on her lap as she put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You're a great person to me. Isn't that worth something? I don't care if you're reckless. No one is perfect and as far as I know you're pretty smart." she chimed pushing his arm playfully. "But what do I know? I mean I did lose all my memories for the last year. I'm just going off what I know at the moment." she winked. Chat felt a smile come to his face, his body reacting faster than his mind. Before any of them knew what was happening Chat's lips were against hers. The pictures on her lap falling onto the floor and scattering in the process.

The world seemed to stop at the small action. Everything went far to slow and it felt like a few hours had past, but really it was only a few seconds. As soon as it clicked in both their minds Chat stood up, a dark red blush coming to his cheeks as he stuttered over his words. Marinette slowly lifted her gaze to where he was now standing. His arms waved in all different directions as he tried to recover himself.

"I have to go!" he yelled out before rushing for the opening to the roof. His body felt like it was on fire, his mind rushing, alarms ringing, people in his brain yelling at him to run to get out well he still could.

"Wait!" Marinette called out as she took hold of his wrist. Chat swallowed the lump that was in his throat. Turning stiffly he seen something, something he hadn't seen in her eyes for the past few days. It was as if a part of her knew this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"No, no. Really I have to go." Chat said pulling at his arm to free it. Still she didn't leave him go and that made him panic more. He tried to tug it away but man, he never knew Marinette had such a strong grip.

"Chat stop! You're not just going to kiss me and run away like some little kid! We're two teenagers. Act like it." Marinette hissed. Chat wanted to just curl up in the corner and die. He really didn't want to be on the wrong side of this battle. At first he found it kind of hot but now he was scared for his life. "Why did you kiss me?" she demanded to know.

"Because I like you." he squeaked out in a response.

"Why did you do it now?" she questioned.

"Because I wasn't thinking." he could feel her grip tighten around his wrist. His brain was fogging over, he felt as if she would pick him up and throw him across her room like he was some rag doll.

"So you kissed me because you weren't thinking?" she asked to clarify.

"Yes ma'am." Chat squeaked as he sucked in a breath. He had almost forgot what true breathing felt like.

"Don't try to be so formal with me. God, guys are so hard to understand." Marinette sighed leaving Chat go. He took a few steps back, his heart pounding against his chest. "If you liked me why didn't you tell me before?" she asked him. Chat really didn't know how to answer her. Truthfully he never told her because he feared how she would react.

"I... I didn't tell you before, because I'm not good enough for you." Chat said without thinking. Marinette looked at him, her eyes shining in the dim lighting of her room. "Your heart always belonged to him. You always thought about him, even when you were with me, I knew you were thinking about him. I didn't know who he was but I knew he won your heart. I was nothing compared to him. No matter how much I tried, I knew you always liked him more. I don't know why you did..." Chat admitted. "But I feel as if I do now. He's the son of your idol, he's smart, charming, good looking, he's everything every girl wants." Chat finished.

"Chat..." Marinette whispered.

"For once, can't the lesser of the two win? For once I found someone who liked me for me. For once I thought I had a chance to be with someone who could look past who I was and like me for how I act. But just like everything else it came crashing down. I love you Marinette, no matter if you forget me, even if you change your name and move out of Paris. I will love you, I can't change that and neither can you." Chat said looking away. He couldn't look at her, he didn't want to. He couldn't bring himself to see the disgust on her face, it would have been to painful.

Before he could react he felt two warm hands on his cheeks, pulling his head down, and a soft kiss being placed on his lips. Blinking a few times he slowly melted into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as they kissed. He had always dreamed of the day she would kiss him like this, but he didn't think it would happen when she forgot everything. It felt almost wrong to him, he wanted to win her over yes. Just not in this way.

Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down more into the kiss, moving onto her tip toes in the process. Something about it just seemed so right and she didn't want to stop. At first she just wanted him to shut up but now she was enjoying herself. Pulling away from the kiss the two paused for a moment before opening their eyes. Their breaths mixed together for a moment as they just stared at each other.

"Now please, just shut up." she smiled. Chat smiled back, slowly leaving her go. Once she was back onto her flat feet she cleared her throat. Putting her hands behind her back she cast her gaze off to the side, unable to look at him just yet. "You're still special to me, Chat. You're someone I trust. To be honest, I'm surprised I hadn't kissed you sooner. You just seem so kissable when you're acting like that." Marinette giggled as she brought a hand to her lips.

"You think? I try to pride myself on looking **Purr-fect** for my **purr-incess** ~" Chat smirked. Marinette slowly lifted her gaze up to him before snorting, laughing at the others puns. "I mean we have been playing **Cat and Mouse** for a while, but I still like to think I'm the **cool Cat** ~" he chimed. Marinette still laughed covering her mouth as she tried to calm her giggles.

"I guess you can say, **the** **cat is out of the bag** ~" she chimed back. Chat had stars in his eyes as he left out a small gasp.

"I love you." he whispered. Tackling her into a hug the two fell onto the floor, Chat being extra careful about her head on the way down. He snuggled her happily purring as she rubbed his back, still laughing at the terrible puns.

"I had a **feline** this might just happen." she said rolling her eyes. Chat couldn't help but laugh at this one. It was so odd to hear, his Ladybug, talking like him. His, Ladybug? He had been so caught up in the moment he had forgotten she wasn't Ladybug, this was Marinette. Who was he to keep mixing the two together. Sure they were the same person, but he should at least respect her enough to keep the two as their own people. Ladybug wanted to show off how smart and amazing she was. Marinette was creative and just wanted to fit in. Ladybug was loved by all of Paris, held on a pedestal. Marinette was a normal girl, with a normal life, just trying to get by in the world.

"As much as I hate goodbyes. I need to get home." Chat smiled, pulling away from her. Marinette gave a small frown at the words, she didn't want him to leave just yet. She still had questions for him, she still wanted answers. "But before I go. These belong to you." Chat smiled moving to take the earrings out of his pocket. Holding them out Marinette softly took them, looking them over with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Chat. I felt as if something were missing." she said moving to put them in, only to be stopped by his hand.

"Wait till I leave okay? Just do this one thing for me." he smiled. She nodded her head as he got up, helping her back to her feet. "Thank you princess." he smiled turning to jump for the door that lead out onto the roof. "I'll see you again tomorrow night. Till then don't do anything reckless." he smiled. Giving a small two finger salute he jumped up, his staff expanding as he flew up. The door shut with a soft click behind him, leaving Marinette to smile fondly to where he had just been standing.

Looking down at her hand she left out a sigh. Undoing the back of her earrings she put them in, a happy feeling spreading through her body at the familiar feeling. Once they were both in she was blinded for a moment by a red light. Flinching away from it she waited till it was gone before turning to see a little red flying ladybug before her.

"Marinette!" it called out in glee. Marinette left out a small yelp as she scooted back in horror. The ladybug slowly tilted it's head in worry at the others actions. Just then a shoe went flying it's way. Leaving out a small gasp it flew to the side, just missing the shoe by an inch. "Wait Marinette! Listen to me for one moment!" she screeched. "We've went over this before!" she cried out.

"Went over this before?" Marinette asked with wide eyes. The small creature nodded it's head as it floated farther into the air. "You know me?" she asked in shock. "Of course she knows me. I'm so stupid, they belonged to me. The earrings are mine. Chat said they were. How stupid am I." Marinette grumbled as she laid back on her floor. "Please explain this to me!" she cried out. The small bug nodded their head, floating closer to Marinette but not to close.

"It would be my pleasure." she chimed with a smile. Marinette could only look at her, slight horror in her eyes.

'Damn you Chat!' she screamed in her head. 'When I see you next, I am going to murder you.'

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't to bad. I wanted a little romance, but not to much. I tried to make it longer but I also want to put Tikki in her own chapter. So R and R!**

 **Also, thank you all for reviewing. I don't just look at them and go thanks. I really do sit here and read everyone. I try to take some ideas you guys give me, and to help better myself as a writer.**

 **So thank you Guest THISISGOOD, Guest 2, Mimopoco, LillySteam44, Commander Chandell919, LittleDarlingBlog, and Sherona849. All your reviews were great and I want to thank you all!**

 **(Updated 10/27/18)**


	6. A Thing With Chat?

"Marinette, wait!" Tikki cried as she was chased around the bedroom. Tears burned at her eyes as she flew farther into the air, a broom just slightly missing her. "Marinette!" Tikki cried out as she bumped against the ceiling. Pushing her body against it she watched in horror as her companion tried to swat her with the broom. "Please! Can't we just talk this out for a moment!?"

"Did Chat put you up to this!? What do you know, you! You! Giant bug thing!" Marinette screamed at her. Tikki left out a small yelp as she tried to scoot away, watching as Marinette started to climb the steps to her bed. "Tell me!" She yelled.

"Please, we can talk about this! Just don't try to hit me with the broom!" Tikki yelled back. "I thought we've been over this before, Please just let me explain!" She cried out. Marinette stopped her assault, slowly climbing back down the steps she was standing on. Tikki left out a happy sigh as she detached herself form the ceiling, floating down a few inches at a time.

"Fine, but at least keep your distance till I understand what is happening." Marinette hissed as she moved to take a seat on her couch, her gaze never leaving Tikki. Tikki nodded, staying in the air instead of her normal place on Marinette's shoulder.

"Let's start off with my name, I'm Tikki." Tikki chimed, bowing slightly to her friend. "I know who you are but I guess you don't remember me. It must have happened after your last battle." Tikki stated as she thought back to the last fight. When Marinette changed back into her civilian form, it felt as if Tikki was forcefully ripped away from her. Like someone was pulling her into two before she just appeared back into the world.

* * *

Tikki opened her eyes as the world around her came rushing back. She didn't have time to think about what happened before she was tackled into a hug by Plagg. He was crying going on about something but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Turning around to ask what was going on she seen Marinette in Adrien's arms, yelling for her to stay awake. Everything seemed to be rushing around her, she didn't understand what was going on. One moment she was fighting with Marinette and now she was confused and slightly dazed.

"Tikki answer me! Are you okay!?" Plagg cried out. Tikki turned back to him, giving a short nod before a soft smile came to her face.

"I'm alright, please don't worry about me. What's going on? I don't understand what's happening." Tikki muttered, turning to see what type of damage had been done. The Akuma they had been fighting had turned back, saying something over the phone in a panicked tone. Looking back she seen Adrien crying, Marinette sleeping in his arms but something was wrong. As if it clicked in her mind she pulled away from Plagg's arms, flying over to see if her friend was okay. "Marinette!" Tikki called out.

"Tikki, wait!" Plagg yelled out, taking her arm into his paws. She didn't struggle against him, she knew Plagg would have a good reason as to why he had stopped her. That was till she seen the blood. It was something she had seen many times before in her life. How many times did Ladybug get hurt while fighting? Yet, this was the first time Marinette had been hurt this badly.

Yelling was heard from the floor above, pulling Tikki from out of her thoughts. Pulling her arm away from Plagg's hold she flew over to Adrien. Tears were stinging the corner of her eyes, she was worried about Marinette but she was also worried about something else. If help was coming to save Marinette's life that means she was in danger of being taken or lost. Tears ran down her cheeks as she lifted her gaze to the crying blond before her.

"You have to take the miraculous! Adrien please, you can not let them have it! You have to take it! I know you're upset, I know you're in pain. Just don't let them have me!" Tikki cried out. Floating down she started to pull at one of the earrings, the yelling of people getting closer. "You can't let them have me, Adrien!" Tikki cried out. Adrien bowed his head, hot tears streaming from his eyes. She felt so helpless, she didn't know what she was to do if she was taken from Marinette. Would Marinette be alright? If she wasn't she knew she needed someone trustworthy to take her back to Master Fu.

"Alright!" Plagg called out. Floating down he pulled at the other earring in Marinette's ear. The two stopped taking deep breaths before sharing a look. With one strong pull both earrings came out and just like that Tikki vanished. Thinking fast Plagg flew down, saving the earring before it hit the ground. Holding both to his chest he flew off to hide before anyone else seen him.

* * *

"My last battle?" Marinette asked, pulling Tikki from her last memories. "I was in a fight?" she asked. Tikki nodded her head, slowly sinking down in the air.

"Yes, with me in your possession you have the power to turn you into Ladybug. A girl who can fight crime and purify evil Akuma's. When I give you my power we are an unstoppable force. That is, as long as we are teamed with Chat Noir." Tikki stated.

"Chat? He know's I'm this Ladybug girl?" Marinette asked, pulling the pillow that laid at her side onto her lap. Tikki nodded as she took a look around for a place to sit. "You can... Come over here." Marinette muttered as she kept her gaze locked onto the floor below her. Tikki nodded her head, floating slowly over to Marinette and cautiously taking a seat next to her. It was odd for her to be sitting next to Marinette like this. It was very rare that she wasn't in the air or on Marinette's shoulders or head.

"I'm your Kwami, I'm thousands of years old and I help you protect Paris. Along with Chat Noir and his Kwami. No matter where you go I will be there with you, as long as you keep in your Miraculous. When you take them out I vanish and will not appear again till I am reactivated. In most cases when a holder can no longer fight I am given back to Master Fu, the guardian of my kind." Tikki explained. "Without you, my power is useless. You are my holder Marinette, rather you remember it or not, I'm still very close to you." Tikki finished. Marinette nodded head head, finally turning to look at the small creature at her side.

"So, you're telling me that I am someone who can save Paris, by using your power? Just as long as I have Chat on my team? Wow, I guess we are pretty close if we do this for a living." Marinette left out a soft chuckle as she turned to look at her window, the moon rising over the city. "So let me get this right. This Master Fu and Chat Noir are the only other people who know about you?" Marinette asked.

"Yes." Tikki simply answered, nodding her head. "When Ladybug and Chat Noir are teamed up, they are unstoppable. Only you have the power to purify the Akuma. Without you the Akuma would be free to spread, and Chat would be powerless against them." Tikki stated. Floating back into the air she spun around, giving Marinette a large smile. "So that's why Paris needs you Marinette! Without you, it would be in ruins! You and Chat are a wonderful team! You both need each other and will always need each other. No matter how many lives you live." Tikki chimed.

"Tikki... That means..." Marinette muttered before her eyes shone brightly. "That means you know things about me! Things that even Alya doesn't know?" She asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. Tikki nodded, a smile still proudly on her face. "That's amazing!" Marinette called out as she stood from her seat. Tikki flew back a little to stay out of her way. "Then help me remember Tikki! You might be something I'm missing! That's why I can't remember anything!" Marinette called out in glee.

"I can try my best to help you in anyway I can!" Tikki said proudly, putting a paw on her chest.

"Thank you, Tikki!" Marinette called out as she moved, cupping the small Kwami in her hands. Tikki left out a small gasp as she was pushed against Marinette's cheek in a sort of a hug. Snuggling against her she left out a happy sigh. How she had missed the love that came off of Marinette.

"You're welcome, Marinette." Tikki whispered, closing her eyes contently.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to go back to school? I mean think about this for a moment, dear." Sabine gasped as she stood just a little bit away from her daughter. That morning Marinette was more then determined to go back to school. There were only a few more days left before Summer break and she didn't want to miss them. Her mother had tried to reason with her, saying it was far to soon for Marinette to go back. However, Marinette refused to hear it. She was tired of being home and just wanted to go back to normal. Well as normal as she could be with her memories still missing, that is.

"I'm sure mom. I really want to go, maybe I can find something there that will help. If I go and talk to my friends maybe something will just click." Marinette stated. Her mother bit her bottom lip in worry, frowning her brows as she looked at her daughter.

"If that's what you want, Marinette. I can walk you there if you would like." Her father said. Marinette shook her head as she got up from her seat, taking her bag from off the floor.

"No Papa, I need to do this on my own! If I keep letting you guys protect me from everything I won't ever be able to remember. Even if it's just for today, let me have this little bit of freedom." Marinette smiled. Her parents gave each other worried glances but nodded their heads in understanding. They had understood where she was coming from and were rather thankful their daughter was still so determined.

"Thank you." Marinette chimed as she kissed her mothers cheek. Turning she gave her father a fast hug before running out the door. She was a little to excited to go back to school, but she knew it would be worth it.

"Are you really sure you really wanna go back this soon?" Tikki asked as she peeked out of her bag. Marinette nodded her head as she walked down the street.

"I could remember something there Tikki. You said so last night." Marinette said, still keeping her gaze ahead of her.

* * *

"For some reason your school seems to be an active place for Akuma attacks. I'm not sure as to why, but it is." Tikki explained as she sat on Marinette's desk. Marinette gave a nod as she leaned back in her desk chair. Trying to remember what an Akuma looked like, and why they attack to begin with.

"So if I go back there... I might have a chance to remember something?" She questioned. Tikki nodded her head happily as she shoved the rest of the cookie she had been eating into her mouth. "Alright, so that's that. We go back tomorrow. Maybe when I go something will just click and I will remember what I forgot." Marinette smiled. Tikki just gave her a look of worry in return.

"Don't you think it's to soon? You've only been out for three or so days." Tikki muttered.

"On top of the week or so I was in a coma." Marinette stated. Tikki left her head drop as a sigh escaped her lips, knowing she couldn't talk Marinette out of it now. She needed to learn to think before she spoke.

* * *

"Yes, but I'm worried that-"

"Hey, Marinette!" A voice called out, cutting off Tikki. Tikki ducked down in Marinette's bag, trying to stay hidden. Marinette turned to see a blond running her way, waving his hand in the air as he smiled to her. Marinette slightly remembered him from the hospital and from the pictures she had seen on her wall. "Are you feeling better?" Adrien asked as he stopped next to her. Marinette nodded her head slowly.

"I'm mostly healed, but I don't remember anything still." Marinette said, turning to continue on her way to school. Adrien frowned for a moment before he did a quick fast walk, catching up to her once again.

"Well, I mean as long as you're mostly okay. Memories aren't really that important. I mean, they are, but I mean..." Adrien stopped as he caught sight of the glare he was getting from her. Swallowing the lump in his throat he mentally scolded himself. "Touchy subject?" he asked before thinking. He slowly fell back as he Marinette turned away from him, her nose going into the air. He knew he was only digging his grave deeper.

"I would trade you if I could. I would rather remember the past year then forget it." Marinette huffed. Adrien brought a hand up to hit himself in the face. At that moment he felt so stupid. Did he really think he would be helping her by saying something like that?

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Adrien said turning his gaze to the ground. He had never felt so stupid in his life, had he always acted this stupid around her? Or was it the fact he knew who she really was and just wanted to impress her? If that was the case he was failing at it, and it made him feel stupid. "Sorry, I'm acting stupid." Adrien muttered.

"Yeah." Marinette commented. Adrien winced at the cold word, feeling the burn she had just inflicted. Leaving out a sigh he watched as she kept walking ahead of him, not really bothering to make any form of conversation with him.

"Ask her what she remembers." A voice called out to him. Glancing at his jacket he seen Plagg peeking out, waving his paws in the air to get Adrien's attention. Nodding his head he speed up so he could catch up to her once again. Opening his mouth he was about to ask before he was cut off by said girl.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." Marinette stated, turning ever so slightly to look at him. Adrien left out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew she shouldn't have been the one to be saying sorry. He was the one after all who jumped out of his car only so he could chat with her before school.

"It's cool, really." He smiled. "I mean, it might be for the best. I never really made a good impression on you. You use to get all embarrassed around me. It's rather surprising you can talk so normally around me. It's a nice change, even if it's under these circumstances." Adrien said. wincing at his words, he waited for her to snap at him, to scold him for being so dense. Yet she didn't seem to be fazed by his words.

"I was told I had the biggest crush on you. I'm not sure if you knew it or not. If you didn't well now you do, but my feelings aren't like that towards you anymore. I don't remember you, or anything for the past year." Marinette stated. Adrien's invisible cat ears seemed to perk up at her words. Taking a step he moved back to her side, a smile on his face.

"Does that mean there is another guy in your life? Oh Mari, how you wound me." he said in a dramatic tone. Putting a hand over his forehead he bent backwards. Marinette couldn't help but laugh at him, a part of her seeing Chat in his actions.

"You know, you remind me of a guy I know. He seems to be the over dramatic type as well. I wonder if you two are friends." Marinette giggled, looking fully at Adrien. He gave her one of his model smiles as he placed his hands on the back of his head, giving a simple shrug.

"A guy? So there is another man in your life?" Adrien asked.

"Why do you want to know Mr. Agreste?" Marinette asked in a mocking tone.

"Because Miss. Dupain-Cheng." Adrien mocked back.

"Oh Mr. Agreste, I hear a tint of sass in your voice." Marinette pointed out.

"I've always been told I'm the jealous type." Adrien smirked. Marinette laughed as she turned away from him. Adrien felt as if he was on cloud nine, he was pleased with his work. Making her laugh was something Chat enjoyed to do, to see her smile, it was all he ever wanted. "But only when it comes to you, Princess." Adrien chimed. Marinette stopped laughing for a moment as she seen an image of Chat flash in her eyes. Falling quite she dropped her gaze onto the ground. Thinking back on the playful cat masked boy, she remembered that he had at one point also called her princess.

"You sound like Chat Noir." Marinette muttered. Adrien gave her a look of confusion before one of shock. Had he made a mistake, did he need to back track and cover it up? "He called me Princess too. You guys must know each other." She smiled, looking back to him. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of her. The sun was lighting up her face in all the right places, her large bluebell eyes sparkling, and her shining black locks falling perfectly to frame her face.

"So, it's Chat Noir?" He asked without thinking. It was Marinette's turn to give him a look of confusion. "It's Chat Noir, right? The guy you're in love with, right?" he asked forcing a smile onto his face. "You have great taste in guys, my lady." Adrien winked before walking ahead of her. Marinette stopped in her tracks, her cheeks heating up at his words. She failed to miss the red faced Adrien, who was now mentally screaming at himself for saying such a thing.

"Guys." Tikki muttered from the bag as she watched Adrien walk off, not amused with his antics. Was he trying to impress Marinette? Or did he just want her to remember who he really was?

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like this is a little jumbled but clear. I hope it is, if not tell me and I well try to clean it up. Anyways! Thank you guys for the reviews! I love you all! Special thanks toooooooooo! Chcobobo10, Jenny, Kunonakume, Mayuralover, and Wildatheart843! Your comments were amazing~**

 **I rewrote this three times before I thought it was good enough to post, so I hope it's not that bad.**

 **R and R!**

 **(Updated 10/30/18)**


	7. So Remember Me Maybe?

"Marinette, are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked as she leaned closer to the other. For what felt like the hundredth time Marinette nodded her head, giving the other a small yes in response. She had been at this all day long. Rather it was one of her classmates or one of her teachers, every single one of them asked if she was well enough to be there. She had said the word yes so many times she had lost count.

"Mari, you have a heart of gold." Alya smirked as she put an arm around her best friends shoulders. "You're so sweet no matter how many times you have to say yes. I would be thankful to have your type of patience." she stated. Marinette turned to look at her. Leaving out a soft sigh she sunk down in her chair, regretting ever coming to school.

"Yeah, I guess." Marinette muttered as she closed her eyes. Her head had started to act up, pounding just behind her eyes. The pain was starting to become to much and she was contemplating if she wanted to go to the nurse or not. She knew if she did the class would over worry about her and keep asking her if she was alright. Truthfully, she couldn't stand to hear the question "Are you alright." again. If she ever heard it again in her lifetime, it would be far to soon.

"Headache?" Adrien asked from in front of her. Marinette could only nod before forcing her eyes open. To her relief Adrien was holding out two small pills to her. She had never been so thankful in her life. He was a blessing sent from god himself. Taking them from him an image flashed in her mind. Sitting there with her hand still in his, it was as if everything had stopped. All she could see was Adrien, holding out an umbrella to her. It was like a picture you would see in a drama movie or a show. It was something that just flooded her mind, like something had just burst and every emotion hooked to that moment came back.

"Mari? Mari?" Alya asked as she shook Marinette's shoulder. Marinette turned to her, nodding her head slightly as she took her hand from Adrien's. She turned to her friend, cheeks burning a dark shade of red. "Mari?" Alya asked again, worry lacing her voice. It took a moment for Marinette to finally come back to the world.

"I just, I remember..." She whispered. Alya seemed to be shocked at her words, her mouth hanging open. It didn't take long before both Nino and Adrien were on their feet, both fully turned to Marinette with shocked expressions.

"What do you remember?" Alya asked standing up as well, her hand slamming down on the desk beside her. "Tell us! Please!" She called out in joy.

"I..." Marinette's voice trilled off as she remembered the first few days of her school year. Tikki, Alya, Nino, Chat, Her Class, Ladybug, Adrien. It all flashed before her eyes, it wasn't even moving images. It was just the feeling of being able to put names to faces. "You, Everyone." Marinette muttered as she brought a hand to her head. It was starting to pound again. For a moment it felt as if it was fuzzy but now the pain was back. A stinging pain shooting just behind her eyes. "I just.." She muttered. Remembering how flirty chat got, how she screamed at Tikki when they had first met. It all came back to her and as soon as it started, it all just stopped. Like a cage door closed keeping anymore form getting to her. Yet, the picture of Adrien holding out his umbrella to her was still fresh on her mind. "I'm sorry, I just need too.." Marinette said as she took the pills that were still in her hand, swallowing them like a champ.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Adrien asked softly. It was as if he knew she was in pain. Opening her eyes she could see the worry in his eyes. Was he really that worried about her? How close were they really? He seemed to know her well, but at the same time he didn't really show it. He mostly kept to himself, they didn't talk after meeting in the morning. Why was he so into her memories? Why was he so worried about her? Was it a secret only they knew? Why did she feel like she's keeping secrets from everyone? "I can walk you down." he said in a worried tone. The rest of the class seemed to notice what was going on. All them seeming to be on edge and silently waiting for her answer.

"Oh please! She's obviously faking. Isn't it obvious? She's just enjoying all the attention you're all giving her." Chloe hissed as she stood up from her seat. Nino and Alya turned giving her the same dirty glare.

"Can you please, just shut up?" Marinette muttered as she closed her eyes again, holding her forehead. It felt as if it was splitting open and now Chloe of all people had to open her big mouth.

"Oh please." Chloe hissed as she walked over, slamming her hands down on Marinette's desk. "You're only doing it because Adrien is treating you like you're some fragile piece of glass. If you were really that hurt you wouldn't be here right now! You would be at home, resting because that's the smart thing to do." Chole laughed. "You only came because you think everyone is worried about you. News flash, not everyone here is. They are far to busy basking in my looks, to worry about your dumb little head." Chloe snickered. Standing back she put a hand next to her mouth, laughing like an old school anime villain.

Something in Marinette just snapped. Her head was pounding and her body just reacted without processing anything. Standing up from her seat she turned to Chole her chair smacking off the desk behind her as she did so. She just wanted her to shut up. Was she so dense that she couldn't understand the simple fact Marinette was in pain. Deep, deep, head splitting, pain. Before Chole even noticed she had gotten up, Marinette's hand was in the air. With her mind shutting down her body took over, and it's first reaction was to slap the smirk off of Chole's face. That was till her hand was stopped in mid air.

"Quite Chloe." Adrien hissed as he pulled Marinette's hand down, making sure it was out of sight. Thankfully Chole was oblivious to the whole thing and just crossed her arms over her chest, giving Adrien a pout.

"But Adrien-"

"No but's. It's not polite to be so rude when someone isn't feeling well." Adrien scolded. He slowly pulled his hand away from Marinette's, bringing it to his forehead as he shook his head. "If you keep being so loud I'll get a headache." he lied. Chole seemed to calm down, smiling as she nodded her head. "Thank you." Adrien smiled to her. Chole seemed to be excited form this simple action. Giving Marinette a smirk before turning, flipping her hair as she did so and returning to her seat.

"I'm going to the nurse." Marinette growled as she bent down, pulling her bag to her chest. With that she walked out of the classroom, not even giving everyone a goodbye like she normally would. Adrien had to take a moment to process all that happened before he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Looking back he seen Alya ushering him, pointing to the door as she did so. Nodding his head he moved around his desk, running for the door and softly closing it behind him.

"Mari-"

"What?" Marinette snapped turning back to him. Adrien could only stop in in his tracks as she turned to him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she tried to send him a glare. Yet, somehow it wasn't as powerful as the one he had earned this morning. There was some kind of hurt emotion, like she had just snapped at someone who she... Who she liked... How stupid was he? He knew Marinette liked him, with her remembering some things. Who knows what she remembered, she never got to tell him anything. Did she remember her feelings for him? Where does that put Chat then?

Marinette could only turn away, a look of shame coming to her face. Taking a step forward she bowed her head, fresh tears mixing with the old ones on her cheeks. She had been so angry that she had taken it out on Adrien of all people. Her whole body started to shake as she tried to hold back tears. She knew she liked him, those feelings were back. It had been that one moment, that one stupid moment when he handed her his umbrella. If that wouldn't have happened she wouldn't be feeling these things. She liked Chat, he was there. He was the only guy who stuck around, he was the only one who came over to help. She loved him for that, but still. Those feelings she felt back there. She can't stop them, no matter how hard she tried.

A thump echoed around the halls, causing Marinette to turn around. As she did she seen only a flash of blond before a hand was placed softly on the back of her head. Stumbling back she bumped into the wall, a pair of warm lips on her own. Her eyes widened in shock, her mind slowing down. The world had paused, her vision blurring with tears. Blinking she put her hands against his chest, pushing him away softly. Yet, she couldn't stop her fingers from curling around his shirt collar. She pushed her lips back against his, her eyes closing as she left his warmth flood over her. His lips were soft, so perfect, just like Chat's.

That word smacked Marinette, dragging her out of her thoughts. She pushed Adrien backwards, both their cheeks burning a dark red. He seemed shocked at her actions, his expression silently killed her. Her head was fuzzy again, she couldn't focus on anything. She felt like she did something wrong, but a part of her felt it was alright. She wanted to just forget this, she knew Chat would be upset if he found out about this. Chat was the one she was worried about, not herself, not who saw, not Adrien, It was always Chat.

"I can't." she cried. Sliding down the wall she rested her head on her knees. "I can't. I'm so sorry Adrien." She chocked out. Adrien bent down, sitting on the floor as he took her hand, rubbing the back of it softly. "I can't. I want too. It's just." She sniffled. Looking up with puffy eyes she watched as he gave her a warm smile. That same damned smile he wore the day he gave her his umbrella. Those feelings were real, those feelings were true, she loved him. "Chat." she hiccuped as she bowed her head, unable to look at him.

"It's alright, Marinette." Adrien smiled. He knew he had pushed her, he had pushed her far to much, both as Chat and Adrien. He was so into his own feelings, he was only thinking about himself. He hadn't thought how much this hurt her. She loved both Chat and Adrien. Now he knew she would have to pick between them, even if they were the same person. However, she didn't know that. Marinette sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. She knew she was a mess, yet he was still sitting there. She didn't understand why he was. He could have left her by now, just laugh everything off and tell her to forget it. Yet, just like Chat he stuck by her side. Like a little kitten who didn't want to leave his broken owner.

"I'm sorry Adrien." She cried. Adrien still wore that same warm smile on his face. Helping her to her feet he picked up her bag, turning only for a moment to get his own. Getting angry comments from Plagg in the process. He had forgotten he was in his bag and must have been a little dazed from being dropped. "I just... Need time." Marinette muttered. Adrien turned, nodding his head as he put his arm around her. Helping her walk down the steps.

"Don't push yourself Mari. I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have. I know that you like Chat and I just..." Adrien turned away, blushing as he thought about the difference between Chat and him. Sure Marinette kissed him back, but it wasn't as great as when Chat had done it. Was he really making this a bad habit to kiss Marinette when he panics? "I just, panicked." he said, clearing his throat.

"You panicked, so you kissed me?" Marinette asked with a soft giggle. Adrien took a moment to think it over, he hadn't realized how bad that sounded. "Do you do this with all the girls?" she asked, forcing a smile onto her lips. Adrien felt his heart flutter in his chest. Walking to the door of the nurses office he just gave a slight shrug.

"No, only you." he smiled. Marinette smiled truly at his words as they walked into the office. The nurse turned to them with a raised eyebrow but once she seen Marinette's sorry state it was replaced with worry. "I think Marinette needs to go home for the day." Adrien smiled, moving to the nearest bed and letting her sit down. Turning he took a box of tissues from the side table, handing them out to Marinette as the nurse called her parents.

* * *

It was hours before Marinette's parents left her leave their sides. She was locked in a never ending loop of questions, them asking almost every ten minutes if she was okay. On the upside she was able to get a lot of cookies. Most them them going into her bag so Tikki had something to eat. Sure enough she was more then excited to have such a large meal. After getting some medicine in her, she was able to play some video games with her dad. Once dinner was done they sat down to eat. Finally when the moon was already high in the sky Marinette was free to go to her room to rest.

"Thank goodness." Marinette said as she closed the door to her room, taking a moment to breath.

"At least you got a hot meal, Cookies, A warm shower, Video games, and all the love and affection you could ever ask for!" Tikki cheered as she flew out of Marinette's bag. Marinette nodded her head, giving her friend a warm smile. Turning she stopped when she seem Chat just chilling on her couch. His hand resting on his cheeks and a smirk on his face.

"Paint me like one of your French girls." he whispered lowly. Marinette couldn't stop herself before she cracked up. It was the way Chat had said it. It was as if he was trying to be seductive but failing. As far as Marinette remembered he was a huge flirt, yet he didn't sound to convincing. "I thought it was a good one." he sighed. Rolling onto his back and stretched out. His arms and legs falling over the sides of the couch as he did so.

"You're such a tom cat." Marinette smiled turning to walk across the room. Chat left out a hum as he rolled onto his side, giving her a happy smirk.

"Only for you, Princess." he winked. Marinette rolled her eyes at his comment. Now this, this was the Marinette he knew. "How are you feeling? A little birdie told me you almost snapped on Chole at school. I would have loved to see that~ Something about my lady being furious is rather pleasing in a way." Chat smirked. Marinette left out a sigh as she turned away from him.

"Please, let's not talk about today. I would rather talk about your day." Marinette said. Crossing her arms over her chest she seemed to slump down. Chat could tell she was rather upset and sat up patting the spot next to him. Marinette glanced at him for a moment before walking over. Tikki just giving her a small wave before floating up to Marinette's bed.

"I'll leave you two, too it then." she giggled. Marinette stuck her tongue out at her before sitting down.

"So, tell me what happened Bug-A-Boo." Chat said turning to look at her. Marinette left out a sigh as she bowed her head in defeat.

"Well, all day people kept asking me if I was well enough to be there. Don't you think I would know if I was or not? I understand they are worried about me... But still, have a little faith in me. I mean, I only protect your city at night but don't listen to little cinnamon bun Marinette." She huffed. Chat couldn't help but crack a small smile at her words. "Then Chloe had to butt in. She kept talking so loudly and my head hurt. She just wouldn't stop talking. I got mad and I... I almost hit her... I know she would have called her father. I know things would have gone bad, real fast. Yet, my body just reacted. Thankfully Adrien stopped me. He played it off pretty well. I'm thankful for that." she smiled. Chat nodded his head, feeling a proud feeling wash over him.

"Sounds like an eventful day." Chat commented.

"Yeah but..." Marinette's voice trilled off as she turned away. She seemed to become uncomfortable again. Had this been the reason she didn't want to tell him before? Was the thing he had done earlier really that bad? If it was he would have done anything to fix it. "I was upset, I was crying. I was a mess and then... Adrien kissed me." she muttered. Chat felt his ears twitch at the words.

"He kissed you?" he asked forcing an awkward smile to his face. One that made him look like he wasn't taking her seriously.

"I don't know. I mean, I do know!" she called out a blush coming to her face. "I know he kissed me." Marinette said bringing a hand to her forehead. "I'm so stupid. I'll just stop talking." she grumbled.

"It's alright, Princess. Not your fault he kissed you." Chat shrugged. Marinette looked at him with shock. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it. It happens." he smiled. Marinette really was at a loss for words. "So the question here is, was he a better kisser then me?" Chat asked, a playful smirk on his face. Marinette's face burst into many shades of red as she stood up, a squeak coming from her pink lips.

"No! I mean, Yes. No! I mean no!" she screeched covering her burning face. "Don't ask me that!" she melted to the floor as Chat laughed. "This is so confusing. I hate this." she muttered. "It was easier when I didn't remember anything." Chat seemed to perk up at the words.

"What was that my lady?" Chat asked. Marinette calmed her burning face before looking up. Chat's face wearing a serious mask now.

"I had a few memories come back to me. I remember Tikki for the most part. Or how I met her that is. I remember the first day or two of school. I remember Alya and fighting with you." Marinette smiled. "I remember you're a flirt and it was rather fun to talk to you." Marinette giggled. "Then, I remembered something more. I was standing outside of the school. Adrien was there and he handed me his umbrella. So many feelings came flooding back that I don't understand my feelings for him anymore. I know I like him. I remember that now. Then he kissed me and I just... A part of me. The part that remembers was so happy. Then this part of me. This part you're talking too. I was mad. I was so upset because I like you Chat." Marinette sighed, bowing her head. "Feelings are complected." she muttered.

"I see." Chat said as he rolled onto the floor. Laying on his back so he was looking up to Marinette. "Well that's alright. I don't think it will get to complected once you remember the rest." he smiled. Marinette could only look down to him, eyes shining.

"Why are you so understanding?" she asked, slowly lowering her legs down.

"Because, I love you." Chat had such a warm smile on his face when he said it, it broke Marinette's heart. She had felt so stupid for liking Adrien. Chat was here, Chat loved her, Chat wasn't judging her. Was she so starstruck by Adrien before hand that she had just blocked Chat out all together? She knew a little bit on both them, and yet. She loved Chat more. Smiling back to him she bent down, placing her hands on both sides of his head as she kissed his nose.

"You're a charmer." Marinette smiled.

"I like to think of myself as the **purr-** fect man." Chat smirked.

"Come on Chat~ We all have our **claws** ~" Marinette chimed.

"Yeah~ But I like to think I'm a di- **fur** -ent type of man." Chat said.

"I guess only time will **tail** ~" Marinette giggled. Chat couldn't help but leave you a soft chuckle at that one.

"So you're saying I have a chance at winning your heart?" Chat asked moving his arms up to stroke the side of Marinette's head. Marinette smiled giving a small nod as she kept her eyes on his own.

" **Paws** -itively." Marinette giggled kissing Chat's lips softly. Pulling away she smiled down to him, running her hands through his blond locks. "Chat?" she quietly asked.

"Yes, My lady?" he asked back, giving her a light smile.

"Did I know who you really were? You know before I forgot." Marinette asked.

"You did." Chat answered.

"Did I like it?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"I'm not sure. It was a very... Complicated situation." Chat said crossing his arms over his chest.

"So then I found out the day I forgot?" Marinette asked. Chat nodded his head in response.

"Yeah. It all happened so fast. One moment we're both fighting and then next I was thrown right into you. I tried to protect you, as much as I could. I took the first blow against the floor but you took the last one. I was scared you had gotten hurt and when I noticed you were bleeding... I felt as if the world was crashing before my eyes. Your eyes closed and I couldn't help you." Chat's voice cracked. Blinking he noticed tears were now burning at his eyes. Turning away form Marinette he tried to get them to stop.

"But you tried your best to protect me Chat. Isn't that worth something?" Marinette asked. Chat turned, looking up to her with tear filled eyes. He seemed so shocked by her words. "You tried and that's all that matters to me." she chimed, giving him a bright smile.

"Thank you, Princess." Chat said. Closing his eyes he gave her one of his large toothy grins.

* * *

 **A/N: Man this took me way to long to write. I hope you all like it!**

 **Thanks for the reviews Gypsy, Guest, Acupfullofcolors, Dragon Skellington, Elements1999, Mayuralover, SneaselXRiolu, And Potaetoprincess!  
You guys are amazing! ^^**

 **R and R!**

 **(Updated 11/1/18)**


	8. And Thus She Knows

Adrien left out a soft grumble as the world started to come back to him. Rolling onto his side he pulled Marinette closer to him, snuggling against her warmth. He hadn't expected to stay at her place over night but it happened regardless. The two had decided to watch a movie and half way through he felt her warmth resting on his shoulder. Peeking at her from the corner of his eyes he was surprised to see Marinette sleeping on his shoulder. A found smile came to his lips as he slowly moved, making sure to sit her up before picking her up from her chaise longue.

Looking around her room he made his way up to her bed, being careful not to wake his sleeping princess. Setting her down in bed he went to pull away but was caught. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and there was no escape. He wanted to wake her so she would loosen her hold but her sleeping face was far to precious to him. So he just climbed into bed with her, snuggling her happily as she nuzzled him in her sleep. Leaving out a defeated sigh he left his superhero getup vanish, leaving Adrien there to hold Marinette.

Of course the night went by to quickly for Adrien's liking. He had fallen asleep rather quickly with Marinette and stayed asleep for the first time in days. Now he laid awake, holding her close to his chest as she slept soundly in his arms. Closing his eyes he pulled her closer, leaving out a tired sigh. Everything was quiet for a moment before he felt two small things sit on his arm. Moving his head a bit he lifted his gaze to Plagg and Tikki. The two of them were smiling ear to ear, their smiles beaming.

"You have it bad~" Plagg chimed happily. Tikki nodded her head giggling as she took Plagg's paw happily in her own. "Like really bad man. You couldn't even pull yourself away from her last night." Plagg snickered.

"I think it's rather cute. They make an adorable couple~ I can't wait for her to remember, they will be adorable together~" Tikki giggled happily. "Chloe will be so furious with them but at least our ship will finally sail~" Tikki hummed. Adrien rolled his eyes at their comments, trying to hide his smile against the pillow.

"Of course, Ladybug and Chat Noir are always together. No matter how many lives they live it's written in the stars. As long as we exist they will always find each other and fall in love." Plagg smiled. Tikki nodded her head at his words.

"So you're telling me... We're technically together in every life we live together? Like soul mates who keep being reincarnated?" Adrien asked. Both Kwami's nodded their head's. "So... Who were we in past lives then?" Adrien questioned. Plagg and Tikki shared a glance before nodding at each other.

"One of which is the Ancient Chinese Cat and the Ancient Chinese Ladybug. They were a duo that couldn't be beat. They were amazing and powerful!" Plagg called out in excitement.

"Let's not forget that love story. They were perfect for each other." Tikki sighed dreamy. "Where Ladybug went Cat went with her. They were inseparable and when they found out who each other was, they ended up getting married~ It was so beautiful~" Tikki hummed happily. Rubbing her cheeks she giggled to herself, fangirling over their own pasts.

"So we were Ancient Chinese warriors? How did they..." Adrien started to ask but felt a little awkward asking about a past life. "I mean... You don't have to tell me." He said awkwardly.

"They were one of the few that grew old together. We stayed with them for a very long time. Years passed and they stayed in love, they even started a family together." Tikki smiled. "Their kids were adorable and they trained them to be worriers as well." She finished. Plagg nodded his head in agreement.

"It was interesting." He simply stated.

"Oh then there was Bọ rùa, La Coccinelle, Micazoyolin, Tentomushi, Hippolyta, Jeanne d'Arc, Mudekudeku, La Mariquita, And the Ancient Egyptian Ladybug." Tikki stated as she counted her past ladybugs. Adrien hummed as he turned to look at Plagg, raising and eyebrow at the others confused look.

"And we had... Ancient Chinese Cat and Ancient Egyptian Cat... I don't remember, there were so many names." Plagg stated. Adrien left his head fall back at the others lack of information. "Listen, when you go through so many people as I have, names get a little blurry." Plagg scoffed.

"Chat...?" A soft voice asked as Marinette woke from her sleep. Adrien froze at the simple word, his arms tightening around her. Marinette whined a little at his tight hold, letting her go a little he tried to apologize but his mouth became dry and his words just couldn't come out. "Chat?" She asked again slowly lifting her gaze up to him. Adrien stopped her, his hand shooting up from her side to her face, gently covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry my lady. I overstayed my welcome. Please keep your sweet blue bell eyes closed while I change back to Chat..." He whispered. Marinette didn't say anything for a moment, thinking over his words.

"Why... Can't I see who you are... If I already know, isn't there no harm to be done?" She asked. Adrien paused, she had a point. However, he knew it would be bad for her to remember him so soon. But... Would it help her remember everything? Would this hurt her? Would it bring her joy? Would it be to painful? Would it help her? He wasn't sure what to do, what to say. He was scared how she would react.

"Bug-a-boo... I'm sorry... If you remember... It might hurt you-"

"I don't care! I want to see who you really are Chat!" She yelled at him, cutting him off. Adrien paused, his eyes turning to Tikki and Plagg who flew off, leaving him to make the choice on his own. "Chat... Please..." She whispered. Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure how to respond.

"Promise me... You won't be mad... Promise me you won't be upset or hurt with me..." He said. Marinette nodded her head slowly.

"I promise you. I won't be upset with you Chat..." She said back. Adrien sighed as he slowly pulled his hand away from her eyes. Staring at her blue bell eyes as she opened them once again. Blinking as she met his own green ones, their eyes meeting as realization flooded to her face.

"A-Adrien?"

* * *

 **Sorry for taking such a long break everyone! I've been extremely busy. And now I'm giving you all a super short chapter! Sorry everyone. u.u**

 **I updated the other chapters so feel free to go back and re-read for a better story. MD out!**


	9. First Date

"A-Adrien?" Marinette asked, her eyes wide in shock. Adrien just left out a half hearted chuckle as he sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. "A-Adrien?" She asked again, her eyes never leaving his form.

"I hope... This isn't to shocking for you Marinette..." Adrien said, turning his gaze off the girl from before him. Everything seemed to be more interesting then the shocked girls face right now. "I couldn't... I couldn't stand you not knowing." He said as he turned back to her, his eyes filling with tears. "I couldn't sit back anymore and just string you along Mari. When I found out you were ladybug it was like my world lit up like Christmas night!" He said as he brought a hand to his chest. Holding it he gave her a determined look. "It was as if everything clicked into place and it was an amazing feeling! But, when you got hurt... I thought I was losing you. I was losing Marinette, I was losing Ladybug. I almost lost both of you before, I won't lose you again!" He said, dropping his gaze down to the bed.

"But if you hate me-"

"I can't." Marinette stated, cutting him off. Sitting up in her bed she moved, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him, pressing her face against his stomach. Adrien felt tears fall from his eyes as he brought a hand down to her head, softly petting her silky locks. "I can never hate you Adrien... Because I love you and Chat..." Marinette said softly. Even if she said it in such a low tone Adrien could hear every word.

"And I fell in love with Ladybug and you Marinette." Adrien said as he brought his hands down, softly taking her cheeks into his hands. Lifting her head he moved closer, his lips just above hers. "I love both of you." he whispered.

"I love both of you too." she whispered back, closing her eyes as their lips ever so slightly touched.

"MARINETTE!" A voice called from her doorway. Adrien jumped like a cat, his arms wiggling as he started to fall backwards off her bed. Marinette yelped as she grabbed onto his side trying to hold him up, but when he fell she went with him. The two hit the floor with a bang, leaving Adrien below her, his eyes spinning at the sudden hit he took. Marinette sat up, face a dark red as she shook Adrien.

"Adrien!" She screeched as she shook him more, trying to get him to respond. Her bedroom door opened and she whipped her head around to see Alya and Nino standing in her doorway. They both gave them blank faces as they watched Marinette stare at them in horror, sitting on Adrien's hips as he laid on the ground dazed.

"Mari... What was he doing to you..." Alya asked darkly. She gave the two a dirty look, thinking Adrien was taking advantage of her best friends state.

"Adrien, not cool man..." Nino said, shaking his head in disgust. Adrien left out a pain moan as he closed his eyes, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"It's not what it looks like!" Marinette called out as she put her hands in the air. "I mean it is but it isn't! Adrien just spent the night is all! It's not like we did anything funny! We were just watching a movie and I fell asleep. He tried to put me to bed but I kept holding onto him and I just... I just..." Marinette's cheeks burned darkly at her words, she didn't make this sound any better.

"Uh huh." Alya said as she climbed into the room. Walking over she helped Marinette to her feet before looking down at Adrien with a raised eyebrow. He slowly opened his eyes and gave her an awkward smile before sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's just as she said. No funny business. I just..." His voice trilled off as he thought over his next words carefully. "I was just helping her out. She clung to me and I couldn't wake her up so I stayed with her. Why would I risk father finding out if I was able to escape." He stated. The two shared a look before nodding in agreement. They know how Adrien's father can get, so his story checked out with them.

"Still man, you shouldn't be in a girl's bed." Nino stated as he crossed his arms. Adrien just laughed half heartily at his friends comment.

"I know I shouldn't have, but... Please don't tell my father." He said as he placed his hands together in a prying way. The two shared another glance before both looked to Marinette who was also begging for them not to say a word. Leaving out sighs they shared a nod.

"Alright, alright. We'll cover for you this time. However, the next time I find you in her bed and you're not dating? I will hurt you." Alya smiled a little to happily. Adrien nodded, just happy his life was spared for the time being. Standing up he sighed, smoothing out his clothes as Marinette slowly walked over to him, ever so slightly touching his arm.

"Adrien?" She asked softly, slowly lifting her gaze up to him. Adrien's heart skipped in his chest at that look. How many times had he wanted Ladybug to look at him like that? how many times did he pray for her to look up to him with such an adorable look, speaking his name every so softly. This was like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

"Yes?" Adrien choked out as he turned his gaze down to her. Her cheeks burned lightly but she moved hugging him, laying her head on his chest. The other wanted to melt then and there but he softly hugged her back, a proud look sitting on his face.

"Real cute guys. Real cute." Alya said as she put her hands on her hips, leaning forward with a smirk on her face. "Anyways, we were coming here to ask if you wanted to double date but I guess you already had one." she went on. Marinette and Adrien slowly turned their gazes to the other two, as they chuckled at the mushy couple.

"We would love to." Adrien smiled at them. The other two raised their eyebrows but shrugged agreeing with his choice.

"Cool, so let's let the girls get ready and we'll meet them at the movies in fifteen minutes." Nino said as he walked over taking his friends arm and tugging him lightly. Alya smiled as she did the same with Mari, tugging at her arm softly so they would part. Marinette slowly left Adrien go and turned to her friend, face burning a dark red.

"You were right." She said as she pushed at the ground with her toes.

"Come on dude." Nino smirked as he walked with Adrien. Adrien gave a small wave to Marinette and she waved back to him before he was dragged down the steps by Nino. As soon as the door closed Alya went to work on asking what she wanted to know, without hesitation.

"Sooooo what was that! Why were you with Adrien? In your bed may I add? Mari, you dirty girl." She snickered with a bright smile on her face. Marinette stared at her in horror before waving her hands in the air.

"No! It's not like that! It's as I said! The most he did was kiss me!" She called out in embarrassment. Alya seemed amused by those words and smirked at her friend, leaving out a small 'oh?' in response. "It's true..." Marinette stated. Alya hummed happily as she pulled her friend with her.

"So I'm assuming you remember some things?" She asked as she sat her down in her desk chair, moving to brush out Marinette's messy locks.

"Yeah... I remember you, the class, Adrien... How he held the umbrella out for me." Marinette blushed. "I remember Chat Noir and the Akuma's! I remember most of it but a lot is still foggy." Mari said as she thought back. Alya nodded her head, being careful of the back of Marinette's head as she brushed. "When I ran into him yesterday I admitted what I remembered... You always told me to go for it so I did... Actually... I only admitted it cause he kissed me when he took me to the nurse. We were talking and it just sort of happened." She admitted. Alya hummed as she fixed her hair, making sure it was perfect for her first date.

"I'm happy you two are finally together, but sad it took you guys so long to get together." she said with a sigh. Patting Mari's shoulders she waited for her to stand. When she did she walked her over to her closet, shifting through it to look for something nice.

"I am too. I feel like a lot of the pressure has been lifted." She said as she took out her normal outfit, getting dressed into it. Alya chuckled at this but left her change into her own clothes. "I'm relieved... He really helped me remember a lot." she said as she stepped closer to her friend, hugging her arm happily. "You helped me a lot too! Thank you Alya~" She chimed.

"You're welcome Mari." Alya smiled as she pulled her friend into a gentle hug. Just happy to have her back. Well for the most part.

* * *

"H-hey Marinette." Adrien stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks burning as he looked Marinette over. Of course Alya decided last minute she needed to wear something cute for her first date with the man of her dreams and so she picked out Mari's outfit. Marinette blushed darkly as she shifted in her spot, her short pink skirt ruffling in the light breeze as she tried to avoid her gaze.

"Alya... Wouldn't..." Marinette stated as she cleared her throat. She wanted to say so much and explain why she was dressed up like a doll but she couldn't seem to find the words. Rubbing her hands together she kept her gaze locked onto the ground. "She wouldn't let me wear my normal clothes, so..." She said her voice trilling off as she moved her hands up to fix her ruffled collar of her blouse.

"I can see this." Adrien softly chuckled, moving to take her hand into his own. Lifting it up he softly kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to see you Mari. Especially in such a cute outfit." Adrien smiled. Mari's cheeks burned as she stared down at him, her heart pounding in her chest. She was with Adrien. She was going on a date, WITH ADRIEN! Her mind was turning to putty, her heat beating like some drum.

"Okay you two, if you don't stop flirting we'll miss our movie." Alya smirked as she set a hand on Mari's shoulder. The other nodded as she pulled her hand away from her date, holding it in her other as she looked up to her friend.

"You're right! Let us watch fun and have movie!" She called out as she started to stiffly walk for the doors. All three members of her party gave each other funny looks before soft smiles came to their faces, chuckling at her cuteness.

"You mean watch the movie and have fun?" Adrien chuckled as he stepped next to her side, taking her hand into his own. Mari paused for a moment, thinking as she bit her lip before shifting her gaze up to him.

"What did I say?" She asked with wide eyes. She was like a deer in headlights, caught in the middle of the road and unable to move out of the car's way.

"Watch fun and have movie." he chuckled. Marinette's face darkened as she turned her gaze back to the line where the tickets were being sold. Moving up her free hand she rubbed her cheek, her grip on his hand tightening.

"Sorry... I can't... Do the word." She said as she rolled her hand in the air. Alya laughed from behind her, Nino soon joining in with her. Adrien just rolled his eyes at his friends before looking down at Marinette with so much love in his eyes. He had finally won ladybugs heart and now they of all people were dating! This was everything he had ever wanted and more!

"It's alright Mari. Take your time." Adrien said as he kissed her head. Marinette smiled lightly as she nodded her head, Her cheeks still red. Adrien just gave her a gentle smile as he walked up to the counter buying them two tickets for the movie.

"I can-"

"No, I'm the gentleman here. I buy you the ticket." Adrien smiled at her. Marinette slowly nodded her head, excitement building in her chest.

"Then after the movie let me treat you to lunch~ My parents would love to get to know you~" Marinette chimed happily. Adrien thought for a moment, back to when he had played games with her and she tried to avoid her parents at all costs. Was it because she was embarrassed of them? Maybe it was because they knew she liked him and she was scared they would say something?

"You're right, that sounds amazing~ I can't wait." Adrien smiled warmly, taking her hand into his own as he walked into the theater with her. Alya and Nino just standing behind them in line with smirks on their faces.

"He's so into her." Nino chuckled.

"Finally." Alya sighed happily.


	10. Meeting Mom And Dad

"N-No! We don't need anymore mama! We've ate enough! Thank you!" Marinette called out as she shut her bedroom door. Taking a seat next to it she left out a groan as Adrien chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't know they already met you once before, much less pulled the same tricks this time around." She said with a light red blush. Standing up she walked over to him, bowing her head as he cheeks flushed red. There was so much she wanted to say but couldn't.

"It's alright Mari." Adrien whispered, moving to softly take her chin into his hand. Tilting her head up he gave her a charming smile. "I love your parents. They love you and are just curious about what you're doing and who you're with. They care about you and it's refreshing~" Adrien chuckled. Marinette turned her gaze away, a frown coming to her lips.

"Refreshing? Adrien..." She said in almost a whisper as she turned to look back at him. Adrien stopped chuckling, looking down to her with a curious look now. "Does your parents not care?" She questioned. Adrien's eyes went wide for a moment before he left her go, turning he put his hands on the back of his head shrugging.

"Don't really know. When mom was around she always cared. We lived almost a normal life. She would often play games with me and teach me all these funny puns." He said as he walked over to her couch, taking a seat as he thought back to the good times. "When she vanished father... Well, he pushed everyone away. Including me. He says he loves me and cares for me but it doesn't feel like it. He is always forcing me to do things when I just want to spend time with my friends. If he knew I was here and not at home practicing piano I bet he would be upset with me." Adrien said as he left out a sigh.

"It sounds like he cares." Mari said as she sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It just seems like he doesn't know how to show it yet. It seems like he's still very hurt that your mother left and he's just trying to fix things. You resenting him for making you do things like playing piano probably doesn't help. I understand you have your reservations but so does he. Maybe if you two tried to understand each other then you would get somewhere. He must have his reasons." Mari said as she closed her eyes.

"Alright... Then tomorrow you can meet my dad." Adrien said with a smile. Marinette blinked, sitting up and turning her whole body to him in shock. "He'll love you~ You're great with clothes and sewing and all that funny stuff! He does it for a living! He loved that hat you made, he will love anything you make!" he smiled brightly. Marinette could only sit there and blink at the other, shock still on her face.

"W-what?"

"Maybe with you around I'll be able to tell him what I feel. You give me the courage I need to do things, this won't be any different." Adrien chimed. Marinette could only nod at the other. She wasn't expecting this, far from expecting this. "Thank you Marinette." Adrien said as he bent down capturing her lips with his own. Marinette closed her eyes, melting into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Adrien slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled away from her. "I truly am thankful." he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me kitty." Marinette said as she pulled him back into a kiss. The other just chuckled as he kissed her back, finding the nickname rather charming. Who would have guessed she would use a name for Chat for him? Then again if they were the same person why would that be so wrong. It was his ladybug still calling him such a thing after all.

"My lady~" Adrien chuckled as he pulled away. Marinette slowly opened her eyes, looking up to him with such love. This, this was what he always wanted. His lady, his Marinette, a woman worth fighting for, a woman who was worth showing his father.

"Yes?" Marinette asked as she closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. Adrien smiled, moving his hands up to run her back.

"I love you~" He chimed.

"I- I love you too." Marinette stuttered, shoving her face closer to the other. Adrien couldn't help but laugh at the other, finding her actions rather cute.

"Mari! Adrien! Want to come help us make some late night cupcakes!?" Marinette's father called out to the two. Marinette left out a groan as Adrien laughed, finding this a little to fun.

"Come on Mari, let's go make cupcakes before I leave~" He said. Marinette gave a slight pout but agreed, letting him go and standing up. Adrien soon followed, taking her hand as he walked to her door opening it before climbing down. Helping Mari down the last few steps. Setting her on the floor she thanked him. As soon as they turned however they were greeted with wide smiles and star eyed parents.

"Mama! Papa!" Marinette cried out as she turned a dark red. He hands flew up, thrashing around as she screamed at her parents to go back to the kitchen. Running after them Adrien could only laugh, following behind her as she rushed them all to the kitchen.

"We're sorry, we can't help it. He's just so cute~" Sabine sung as she stepped back into the kitchen. "Who would have guessed our future son in law would be so handsome~" She chirped. Marinette left out another loud half scream/groan at her mothers words, trying to cover her mouth as her mother giggled.

"Stay true boy." Tom said as he shook Adrien's hand.

"I will sir." Adrien said in a serious tone. Both men stared at each other in complete seriousness before bright smiles came to their faces, laughing filling the late night air. The two walked farther into the kitchen after the girls who were starting to calm down.

"Come Adrien~ Let us show you how to make them~" Sabine said as she took Adrien's arm, pulling him with her to where they stored their flour and other bakery treats.

The night went on like this. Sabine and Tom would make jokes, Adrien would laugh, Marinette would crack small smiles and giggles, but always tried to act like she wasn't amused with her parents antics. Adrien would make a cat pun, Tom would make a dad joke and both girls would leave out groans of annoyance. Often Adrien would stop his movements asking what to do next but was often helped by Marinette. The two worked closely with each other and flour was played with a lot more than grown teens should be playing with it.

By the end of the night both parties were tired and stuffed off the sweets. Sabine and Tom wrapped some up for Adrien's house hold and when the moon was out Adrien took his leave. Giving Mari a quick kiss before he left her for the night, a smile on his face as he climbed into his drivers car, covered in flour and other delicious smells. When he returned home he shared the sweets with Gorilla and Nathalie who both were thankful for the boys sweets and approved of such behavior. But all the fun seemed to vanish when he found himself at his father's office door.

After washing up Adrien decided to take a cupcake to his father on his own, wanting to show his father what he had made. Yet, as he stood outside the door he wondered if it would be alright to do so. He wondered if his father would even care or if he would just push it off like everything else. Closing his eyes he took a breath, knocking on his fathers door before waiting for a response.

"Come in." A deep voice spoke from the other side. Adrien took another deep breath before he pushed open the door, peeking his head into the room.

"Father! I came with a gift." Adrien smiled as he walked into the room, the small cake in hand. His father sat down some papers, an eyebrow raised as he walked over, setting the small plate on the desk before him. "Here. I made it with Marinette's help. They came out really great and I wanted... To let you taste..." Adrien suddenly lost his nerves. He thought for sure his father would reject the gift. However, he was surprised when he took a bite into the sweet treat, a smile coming to his face.

"You made this with the little baker girl?" His father asked as he ate the treat. Adrien nodded much like a child who was excited to show his work off to his father. A bright smile on his face as he waited for his father to tell him what he thought. "Well, I am amazed, this is lovely Adrien." His father said as he finished it off.

"Thank you father~" Adrien chirped as he stood before his dad, a smile on his face and his head held high.

"So that was where you were at all day. I tried to call you but you didn't answer." His father said cutting into the happy mood.

"Sorry... We were baking almost all day. We made cakes and chocolates, cupcakes and muffins. It was interesting and very educational! I learnt a lot from them and I'm thankful they were able to show me such a wonderful time." Adrien chuckled.

"So when will I get to meet her?" His father asked with a serious face. Adrien felt his heart drop at the others words. Bringing his hands up he rubbed the back of his head.

"You've met her before... A few times... Like the feather hat, and Christmas..." Adrien pointed out. "But I wanted to formally introduce you two tomorrow. If you wouldn't mind. She would he happy to see you... She still doesn't remember much but I know she's one of your biggest fans!" She called out. His father nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat.

"Very well, tomorrow I will clear my schedule and formally meet this girl you seem to like." His father said. Adrien nodded his head, his cheeks burning lightly at the thought of his father accepting his love interest.

"Thank you father." Adrien said as he slightly bowed to him. His father hummed as he moved his hand in the air, waving his son off.

"Now get to bed, it seems tomorrow will be a long day." He stated. Adrien nodded his head, a smile back on his face as he turned, walking for the door. Opening it he paused, biting his lips before looking back at his dad.

"Good night." He said pushing his luck a little. His father blinked, looking a bit shocked at his son's words.

"Good night, Adrien." He said with a light smile. At this the boy walked out, closing the door behind him as he left out the breath he had been holding. Finally it felt like he was making progress with his father instead of taking steps back. It made him feel, rather nice.


	11. The Final Boss

"Do- Do you think he'll like me?"

"He'll love you. I promise."

"Don't promise things you can't keep Adrien."

"I can promise this, Mari. My father will adore you."

"..." Marinette left out a sigh as she stared out the car window. Thankfully on the day of meeting Adrien's father, Adrien decided to pick her up himself. She felt at ease with the fact she didn't have to walk to his house alone, to be left with her thoughts. Even a little happy she didn't have to knock and awkwardly wait for someone to answer. "I just... Hope he likes me." She whispered, bowing her head as she thought about the worst outcomes.

"He already loves you Mari. He knows you're talented. That you can make clothes and design things! He's even tried your treats! There is no way he can hate you!" Adrien chimed as he put an arm around her. Marinette gave him a worried glance, biting her lip. She was worried all this could change. Maybe he'll say she isn't good enough for his son, that she couldn't be with him because she wasn't rich or beautiful.

"I just... Want him to like me." Marinette sighed as she closed her eyes.

"He will." Adrien whispered as he kissed her temple. Marinette slowly lifted her gaze back on him, a small smile coming to her perfect pink lips. Adrien smiled back, placing his forehead against her own. "He will love you." He stated as he closed his eyes. Marinette stared at him, hope shining in her eyes before she closed them.

"Alright, I trust you." She whispered back to him. When the car came to a stop Adrien pulled away, a smile on his face as the driver opened his door. Stepping out he offered Mari his hand. She softly took as he helped her out of the car. His hand letting her own go and moving to rest on her lower back as they walked. Marinette couldn't help but feel stiff as they walked through the gate. She couldn't help how her stomach twisted at the thought of meeting Adrien's dad. "I'm about to meet Gabriel Agreste. The one man I look up to in this world. His work is amazing and I'm about to meet him, on top of that I'm dating his son." Marinette realized, her cheeks burning at the realization.

"You really are a big fan of his aren't you?" Adrien chuckled as he walked with her up to the large double doors of their mansion. Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded. "But don't worry so much. You've met a few times before. I think he already likes you." Adrien tried to calm her down.

"Really? You think so?" She asked, the doors before them opening. Adrien nodded his head, walking with her inside the mansion.

"Adrien, Marinette." Nathalie said with a short bow as the two entered.

"Uh, Marinette. This is Nathalie. She's my fathers assistant." Adrien said as he put out his hand. Marinette gave the other a small smile as she bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Uh, that is if we haven't met before... I mean.. I'm sorry, I don't remember much..." Marinette admitted as she rubbed the back of her head. Nathalie gave her a small smile in response, one that showed she pittied the poor girls state.

"Yes, we have met a few times now. You have made a good first impression, both times now." She chuckled softly. Marinette beamed at her words, a large smile coming to her face. "Now, this way. Mr. Agreste is waiting for you two in his office." She said as she turned, walking for the office. Adrien gave Mari a smile as he walked with her, making sure to keep her close.

"Your house is very big." Marinette said as she lifted her gaze up to the large painting of Adrien and his father. Her eyes were shining at seeing her two favorite people together like that. As she stared at it she wondered if she would have one done with Adrien. Would their family also be drawn with such elegance?

"Mari?" Adrien asked as he motioned for them to continue. Marinette blushed as she pulled her eyes off of the painting walking with him as she glanced back at it once again. Turning fully back she pushed her lips together, thinking of how they would look together. Adrien standing proud behind her as she sat in a chair, dressed in an elegant gown she had made, their three children by their sides. No, that wasn't Adrien's style. He would be more for a family photo than some old painting like that.

"Sorry. I liked the painting." Mari said as she gave the other a smile. Adrien took a moment, blinking a few times before chuckling at her comment.

"Of course~ To me it makes me feel like a narcissist. To you, you think it's some elegant art that showcases my best side, right?" Adrien asked with a smirk. Marinette nodded, stars in her eyes. Adrien blinked again before a small smile came to his lips. Pulling her closer he kissed her temple. "Then how about this. If father likes you we can get one done, just for you~" he said as he booped her nose. Mari giggled at the little action, nodding her head happily.

"That sounds like a great plan~" She chimed. Adrien's heart exploded with love as he stared down at her, hearts in his eyes. Everything she did was absolutely adorable to him. Even the way she giggled, how he nose wrinkled when she laughed, her shining blue eyes, her silky hair, everything about her was portrait worthy to him. To keep her forever beautiful, to keep her in his life.

"Here you are." Nathalie said as she stopped, moving both her hands to motion to the doors. Marinette turned her gaze to the doors, her heart starting the pound in her chest. Once again the fear of his father not liking her was started to creep back up on her. It's shadow looming over her as a wide smile came across it's wide lips. However, all that vanished when she felt Adrien's hand on her own. He gave it a gentle squeeze and she turned her gaze up to him. The two shared a smile before walking up to the door, Adrien being the one to knock.

"Come in." A voice spoke from the other side. Both teens took a deep breath, ready to face the final boss together. Opening the door they walked in, light smiles on both their faces. "Adrien." his father spoke in a proper tone. "It's a pleasure to see you again Marinette. I hope you're in good health. How are your memories?" He asked rather curious.

"They're coming back slowly, I'm remembering a little at a time." Marinette smiled. "I'm working on it and Adrien is a big help~" she chimed, looking up to Adrien with such a pure smile.

"That's good. I'm happy to see you back in action, I know my son was very worried about you." Gabriel said as he stood up. Marinette stood straight up as she watched him walk around his desk and over to them. He left out a hum as he stepped to her side, putting an hand on her shoulder and leading her with him back to his desk. "You're young and up to date with the newest fashion trends are you not? You are a young designer trying to get your start, am I right?" he asked as he stopped right in front of his desk. Mari nodded her head slowly.

"Yes sir. I've been working really hard on new designs and my sewing." Marinette blushed. Gabriel hummed as he pulled a book closer to them, opening it to show some models. "What-"

"These are some models showing off some of my latest designs. What ones do you think will sell better than others?" He asked in a serious tone. Marinette blinked a few times before smiling, pointing out a few outfits.

"This, this, this, and this. I think they will sell like hotcakes in winter~" Marinette smiled brightly up to him. When she got a light smile in return she didn't know how to react. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing? Was he smiling because she was wrong or because she was right? Why was he smiling!?

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm happy my son picked out such a lovely woman with such a great eye." Gabriel said as he turned walking her back over to his son. "I guess, I should give you my blessings then." He said as he handed her over to his son. Both teens stared up to him with large eyes before looking at each other. Smiles becoming wide as they hugged. Adrien picking Marinette up and spinning her as he held her close.

"Thank you father!" Adrien smiled, as he stopped spinning, setting his lover down. His father gave a short nod in response.

"Now how about some lunch? I cleared my schedule to meet your girlfriend, we should get to know each other better." Gabriel said in a calm tone. "We can go out to eat and talk over lunch. However, we need you to dress a little more proper. Adrien, go get dressed. I'll have Nathalie grab something for Marinette. There must be something in my private collection that will fit her." he said as he walked to his desk pressing the intercom. "Nathalie please come get Marinette and take her to my private collection. We will be attending lunch and she must fit the part." He said into the object.

"Very well sir." Nathalie said. Adrien gave Marinette a sorry smile but the other didn't seem fazed by this at all.

"Isn't this exciting~ We get to go out to lunch and I get to try something on from your fathers private collection." Marinette bit her lip as excitement bubbled inside her. She was like a kid in a candy store. She went from nothing to dating Adrien, becoming the hopefully soon to be daughter in law of Gabriel, and is now wearing Gabriel Agreste's own private collection! This was everything she wanted and more!

"The best part is that father's joining us." Adrien said softly. So softly Marinette hardly heard him. She turned her gaze up to him, giving him a light smile.

"Of course. He's trying his best, isn't he? To make sure your soon to be girlfriend is the right fit for you." Marinette stated. Adrien nodded as he bent down, kissing her forehead.

"Soon to be? I think the chances are higher than that." Adrien chuckled. Marinette giggled as the door opened, causing both parties to turn around. Nathalie stood in the door way, motioning for Mari to follow her. "Here's your ride. Make sure to pick something that matches black." He whispered to her. Marinette nodded as she pulled away from him, following after Nathalie.

"Son." Gabriel said as the door shut behind the two. Adrien turned to face his father, his eyebrows knitting together in slight worry. "You picked a lovely woman, your mother would be proud." He said with a smile. Adrien's eyes went wide as a smile came to his face. Walking closer to his father he hugged him, smiling brightly.

"Thank you father." He said as his father slowly but surely hugged him back. After a minute the two parted, Adrien still smiling. "Thank you." He said again, turning and walking out of the room. His father stood near his desk, a light smile still on his face.

"No... Thank you Marinette." He whispered as he turned to his desk, leaving out a soft sigh.

XxXxXx

"W-wow, Marinette, you look-" Adrien cut himself off as he stared at the girl before him. His cheeks burned a dark shade of red, his face feeling as if it was on fire. Marinette stood before him cheeks a blaze as she stared down at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She wore an elegant gown, one that was as red as the color love itself. It tied around her neck, hugging her in all the right spots, and ever so slightly touched the marble floors below her. She wore black heals and her lips were a beautiful crimson color.

"T-thank you. I thought it was a bit much but.." Marinette's voice trilled off as she lifted her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. Everything about her in this moment was perfect. Her gown, her hair, her lips, her shining blue eyes. Adrien's heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at her in awe. He hadn't thought Nathalie would go all out on this. "You, you look amazing too." She pointed out.

"Uh?" Adrien asked as he glanced down at his black tux. Blinking a few times he smiled, walking up to Marinette and softly taking her hand into his own. "You look even better, princess." he whispered as he leaned down. Marinette stared at him, her eyes shining as he got closer to her, their lips ever so slightly touching.

"Ah!" Marinette called out as she pulled away, covering her lips as she turned her gaze to the floor. Her face burned red as she remembered they weren't the only two in the room. "S-sorry. I just!" Marinette tried to say as she pointed back to Nathalie and Gabriel. Adrien sighed as he gave his father and his assistant a displeased look. Because of them his love had become shy and wouldn't kiss him. Now how was he to live through lunch without his kiss meter being full?

"Don't be." Adrien said as he brought his hands up, waving them a little. "You're embarrassed, it's cute~" he chuckled. Marinette turned her gaze back to him, an unsure look in her eyes. However, once she seen his smile she felt a little at peace. Smiling she stepped closer to him, kissing his cheek.

"There. Hows that?" She asked with a soft giggle. Adrien blinked, hearts in his eyes as he looked down at her. Taking her hand into his own he pulled her with him.

"Come on princess, let's go get lunch~" He chirped, a bright smile on his face. Marinette just smiled softly, following after him. For the second time she had fallen in love with her Playful partner. Hopefully this time she remembers every moment.

 **Longer chapter woooooo hooooo!**

 **I really tried with this one but I ran out of ideas, so enjoy the fluff!**


End file.
